


Не счесть моих ликов...

by Lupa_gangrel



Series: Измененная реальность [2]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fantastic, Humor, Minor Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV First Person, POV Original Female Character, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одна неделя.<br/>или<br/>Что случилось после того, как Эрик и Кристина (Белл) сбежали из Оперы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Семь дней

**Author's Note:**

> Это интермедия между уже написанной "Измененной реальностью" и находящимся в процессе написания сиквелом. Выделена в отдельный фик из-за рейтинга (но не обольщайтесь - здесь будет 30 страниц обоснуя и страница собсна НЦы).

В ту ночь ничего не было.  
  
И в последующую, и всю следующую неделю тоже.  
  
Эрик берег нас, и терпеливо ждал, пока рана на боку затянется тонкой ярко-розовой кожицей.  
  
 _Чего он тянет?.. А ты представляешь, что будет, если ты в самый ответственный момент неловко двинешься, и от раны прострельнет болью? Он себе не простит. Эрик и так боится… Ему-то чего бояться? Это мне немного страшно… Он боится того же, что и ты. Ты боишься, что тебе будет больно – но и он боится, что тебе будет больно. И если ты переживешь этот миг один раз, то он уже мысленно прокручивает его, и после будет прокручивать. И накручиваться… Как все сложно… А кто обещал легкую жизнь?_  
  


* * *

  
  
В первую ночь, стоило мне только закрыть глаза, как вновь приблизились звуки и запахи иного мира, а вскоре и все мое сознание привычно перекочевало в уже ставшую родной и знакомой реальность.  
  
За время моего отсутствия экипаж докатил до гостиницы.  
  
– Что это? – Эрик с брезгливым недоумением ткнул пальцем в темное неказистого вида здание.  
  
– Гостиница, неужели не заметно? – мгновенно ощетинились мы.  
  
– И мы будем ночевать в этой дыре?  
  
Да, быстро же кончилась семейная идиллия. С трудом проглотив так и просившееся на язык: «Уж кто бы говорил – сам двадцать лет в подвале просидел, и ничего, не жаловался», Крис глубоко вздохнула.  
  
– Эрик, у меня нет папы-миллионера, так что пришлось выбирать из того, что мне по карману, уж извини.  
  
Мы неуютно поежились. Стоять на холодном февральском ветру в насквозь промокшей одежде было, мягко говоря, неприятно. Кажется, даже подол у платья заледенел и чуть слышно похрустывал при каждом движении. Эрик стушевался.  
  
– Это ты извини, я не подумал... Ты совсем синяя, ну-ка быстро в дом! – совершенно иным тоном закончил он.  
  
И мы вошли.  
  
Крохотный холл был пуст. На конторке приютилась одинокая свеча в глиняной плошке, хотя мы помнили – тут было газовое освещение. Видимо, хозяин экономил. Эрик оставил чемодан и саквояж на коврике возле двери и прошел к конторке. Требовательно позвонил, прислушался. Мы остались стоять около багажа, подобно послушной женушке. Когда звон умолк, мы тоже прислушались. Тишина. Нет, где-то раздается едва различимый тоненький храп. Прелесть какая. Эрик позвонил еще несколько раз, но никто не прореагировал. Наконец, он перегнулся через конторку и зычно рявкнул в темноту дверного проема за ней.  
  
– Эй, нас кто-нибудь обслужит сегодня?!  
  
Неужели? Да, определенно из глубины дома донеслось торопливое шарканье. Довольно скоро показался и сам консьерж, запомнившийся еще с первого раза. Он был чем-то похож на домовую мышь – тщедушное тельце, узкое лицо, остренький подергивающийся носик, круглые, подслеповато помаргивающие глазки… В обычной одежде сходство почти не бросалось в глаза, но теперь, в колпаке и ночной рубашке до пят он здорово напоминал… мышь в колпаке и ночной рубашке до пят. Мы с Крис тихонько хихикнули, глядя, как он опасливо приближается к конторке, будто сам дьявол явился к нему просить о постое.  
  
– Что вам угодно… месье? – спросил он высоким, немного сиплым со сна голосом, не забыв, однако, тщательно закрыть за собой дверь.  
  
– Месье угодно ключ от номера… – Эрик оглянулся на нас.  
  
– Девятнадцать, – подсказала Крис.  
  
– …девятнадцать и ужин для меня и моей жены. – Словно для закрепления своих слов Эрик хватил рукой по конторке.  
  
Человечек подпрыгнул от неожиданности и окончательно проснулся. Надо сказать, мы тоже едва не обмочились. Ну, Эрик, ну, дает! И где он, позвольте спросить, набрался этих гусарских замашек? Какие-то не те он романы читал, явно. Справившись с испугом, консьерж мигом зашарил в бумагах. С нашего места не видно было, что он делает, но, очевидно, полез в книгу регистрации.  
  
– Конечно-конечно, месье, сию минуту. Простите, не расслышал вашу фамилию, – бормотал он, шурша страницами.  
  
– Даае – ответили мы за Эрика, – ищите фамилию Даае.  
  
Спустя несколько секунд консьерж испустил радостный вопль.  
  
– Нашел! Все верно. Что ж, месье Даае, позвольте, я провожу вас с супругой… – тут он в первый раз посмотрел на нас. На узком личике мгновенно отразилось узнавание. Потом он перевел взгляд на чемоданы у наших ног, – о, я вижу, у вас еще багаж. Минуточку, я кликну посыльного…  
  
– Не надо посыльного, я сам справлюсь, – перебил его Эрик, умудрившийся не вздрогнуть в ответ на обращение «месье Даае». – Вы не забыли, я просил об ужине.  
  
– Да… ужин… – человечек почему-то нервно оглянулся на дверь за спиной, – видите ли, сейчас это совершенно невозможно. Вы не могли бы подождать до утра?  
  
– Не могли бы, – проникновенно заявил Эрик, глядя несчастному прямо в глаза.  
  
Тот затрепетал.  
  
– Но, понимаете… моя жена… она кухарка и сейчас спит… понимаете?  
  
– Не понимаю!  
  
Мы только диву давались, откуда что у Эрика берется: мокрый, в одной рубашке, без маски – он нависал над несчастным с грозным видом и непререкаемым тоном настаивал на своем.  
  
– Ну… хорошо. Я посмотрю в буфете. Вас устроит буженина с хлебом? Еще есть немного сыра, – сдался консьерж.  
  
Эрик удовлетворенно кивнул.  
  
– И вино не забудьте.  
  
– Конечно-конечно. Но сначала я провожу вас в номер.  
  
И мы отправились на второй этаж. Мы с Крис поднимались последними, путаясь в полах плаща и придерживая его у ворота – он так и норовил сползти с узких плеч. Наконец консьерж открыл номер, выкрутил газ в рожке возле двери, пропустил нас и, пообещав сей секунд вернуться с провизией, скрылся в полумраке коридора.  
  
Номер был одноместным и очень маленьким – сразу за дверью находилась гостиная, она же и спальня, но зато с ванной. Собственно, из-за этого я его и выбрала. Посреди комнаты – там, где мы оставили их вчера… или уже позавчера – стоят сумка и саквояж. Весь нехитрый скарб, нажитый за 9 лет жизни в Опера Популер. Кажется, там был пеньюар. И теплая шаль. Надо бы забраться в ванну, отмокнуть… ах, ты ж, нельзя, с раной-то какое мытье, так, полить на организм кое-где. Тогда пусть сначала идет Эрик.  
  
Эрик со стуком опустил вещи на пол.  
  
– Ступай в ванную, тебе нужно отогреться.  
  
Крис помотала головой.  
  
– Ничего не выйдет, у меня свежая огнестрельная рана. Иди ты.  
  
Мы еще немного попрепирались, причем на этот раз инициативу взяла Крис, проявившая недюжинный характер и упрямство. Да, тот еще тихий омут. Тоже мне, маленькая балетная девочка. В итоге нам удалось загнать в ванную Эрика, предварительно попросив его помочь нам выбраться из платья. С платьем вышло смешно: у нашего Ангела тряслись руки, и сводило шею, поэтому корсет он расшнуровывал как-то невообразимо долго. Когда нам надоело это нервное желе, Крис с моей подачи попросту повернулась к нему лицом и дала мастер-класс по затяжным поцелуям. И мы едва не упустили хозяина с подносом – он стучал, а мы и не слышали. Вернее, я-то слышала, но, как и Крис, положила на этот стук большой и толстый болт. Пришлось Эрику догонять того в коридоре.  
  
Когда Эрик – всклокоченный, полуодетый, с идиотской улыбкой на лице, наконец, скрылся в ванной, мы скинули потерявшее всякий приличный облик и непоправимо заляпанное кровью свадебное платье прямо на пол и, завернувшись в плащ, отдали должное ужину, не дожидаясь, пока вернется Эрик. К тому моменту, когда он вышел, приведя себя в более-менее божеский вид, мы уже насытились, а потому подхватили необходимые вещи и направились умываться перед сном, а заодно и поменять повязку.  
  
Эрик не ложился, дожидался нас.  
  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь, – обеспокоенно спросил он, очевидно, имея в виду рану.  
  
– Лучше не бывает, – улыбнулась Крис.  
  
Он тоже успел перекусить, пока мы приводили себя в порядок. Мы налили в бокалы вино.  
  
– За нас! – торжественно провозгласили мы. – И чтобы никто нас не разлучил.  
  
Бокалы тоненько звякнули, столкнувшись в воздухе.  
  
– За нас, – повторил Эрик, разглядывая нас со странным выражением лица. – А ведь Жюли никуда не делась, верно?  
  
Какой проницательный, однако! А мы так надеялись отложить разговор на эту тему на завтра!  
  
– Называй ее Белл, – поправила его Крис. – Нам так привычнее.  
  
– Привычнее. Ага. – Эрик зачем-то заглянул в свой бокал. – А как это произошло, в смысле, как это началось?  
  
Крис пожала плечами.  
  
– Мы не знаем. Вдруг случилось – и все. Давай, я тебе завтра на все вопросы отвечу и все подробности расскажу. Поздно уже, и у нас был трудный день.  
  
– Трудный день, – фыркнул Эрик, – ну, если ты так это называешь…  
  
Он снова искоса посмотрел на нас – и вдруг сгреб в охапку, осторожно минуя правый бок.  
  
– Ты невозможное создание, ты знаешь это? И неважно, сколько вас там.  
  
Мы удивленно таращились на него из складок шерстяного одеяла, которое Крис накинула на плечи за неимением шали. Ее мы так и не нашли, наверное, она лежала где-нибудь на дне саквояжа. А Эрик все держал нас на руках, словно пушинку. Потом сел на кровать, положил Крис к себе на колени и, кажется, начал убаюкивать. И такая нежность пролилась на нас из его глаз, такое хрустально-чистое невозможное чувство… Глаза Крис начали слипаться…  
  
Кровать в номере была только одна, но в этот раз не было никаких споров о том, кто где ляжет. Эрик уложил нас и подоткнул одеяло.  
  
– Не уходи… – прошептали мы, засыпая.  
  
– И не собираюсь, – выдохнул нам в ухо Эрик, – вдруг надумаешь сбежать.  
  
Мы хихикнули.  
  
Эрик не решился спать с нами под одним одеялом, лег поверх. А чтобы не замерзнуть, укрылся своим тяжелым плащом. Он обнимал нас, укачивая, и мысли плыли… путались…  
  
– Спи крепко, любовь моя. – Эрик приподнялся на локте и задул свечу у изголовья.  
  
– Спокойной ночи, – прошелестели мы совсем уж невнятно, повозились чуть, устраиваясь поудобнее в образовавшейся под телом уютной ямке.  
  
Он притиснул Крис поближе, ткнулся носом куда-то в лопатку и тоже затих.  
  
Так прошла первая ночь нашей новой жизни.


	2. Шесть дней

К тому времени, как Крис уснула в своей реальности, в моей неумолимо наступило утро. И Крис проснулась в моем теле. Это было удивительно, ибо я-то раньше не испытывала, каково это – когда в тебе сидит еще кто-то, кто норовит вмешаться в твои слова и поступки. Ничего особенного мы не учудили, почти весь день ушел на то, чтобы показать Крис прекрасный мир будущего, простирающийся за окнами типовой панельной девятиэтажки. Но и этот день подошел к концу. Мы провалились в сон, и вновь закружился водоворот, унося наше сплетенное сознание прочь из двадцать первого века.  
  
Сонно проморгавшись, я поняла, что нас больше никто не обнимает. Я повернулась: Эрик лежал, приподнявшись на локте, и смотрел на нас с нечитаемым выражением лица.  
  
– Привет, – проговорила я хриплым со сна голосом.  
  
Эрик протянул руку и убрал с моего лба спутанные пряди волос.  
  
– Знаешь, когда я проснулся сегодня, – начал он серьезно, так и не ответив на приветствие, – то долго не хотел открывать глаза. Я подумал, что мне все это пригрезилось – и ты, и побег из Оперы, и остальное… Так уже бывало раньше. Мне снились до того реальные сны о том, что я живу в обычном доме, наверху, с тобой… как все… что я начинал в них верить. И продолжал верить, просыпаясь. А потом открывал глаза – и понимал, что я по-прежнему там. И никого рядом нет. Все оказалось мечтой. – Эрик прикрыл глаза, справляясь с собой. Из-под ресниц скатились две слезы. Я уже не могла этого вынести и всем сердцем, всем существом подалась вперед, плотно прижимаясь к нему, утыкаясь носом в ложбинку над ключицей. Эрик шумно вздохнул и зашептал куда-то мне в волосы. – А потом я услышал твое дыхание и понял, что на этот раз все происходит на самом деле. Это было так удивительно, так приятно. Я лежал и не верил, что моя мечта стала явью. Одна мечта из многих, но самая заветная. Кристина…  
  
Я потянулась губами к его коже, оставляя невесомые поцелуи. Эрик словно бы задохнулся, замер на мгновение… и сразу же решительно отстранился.  
  
– Не надо, Кристина, а то ведь я могу и не сдержаться. У тебя свежая рана… я ждал этого так долго, подожду еще пару дней.  
  
Он снова смотрел на нас с почти нестерпимой щемящей нежностью, словно на хрупкий и прекрасный цветок, неведомыми путями оказавшийся в его руках. Словно боялся раздавить этот цветок, смять неосторожным порывом беззащитно-тонкие бархатные лепестки.  
  
Мы с Крис, видимо, как-то совсем уж глупо улыбались, глядя на него, потому что Эрик не выдержал и расхохотался.  
  
– Не вижу ничего смешного, – пробурчала я. – И вообще, неплохо бы позавтракать.  
  
Эрик перестал смеяться.  
  
– Ты права. Лежи, не вставай, я схожу вниз, распоряжусь насчет еды. А потом мы сядем, и ты мне все расскажешь – про Белл, откуда она взялась и что именно вы вместе творили в Опере.  
  
Я кивнула:  
  
– Только не говори «она». Я, это все я, нет никаких «она»… ну, сам увидишь.  
  
Вдруг у меня в носу жутко засвербело, секунда – и мы оглушительно чихнули.  
  
– Этого еще не хватало! – воскликнул Эрик. – Ты простудилась? Неважно. Я немедленно велю принести грелку и послать за доктором.  
  
Да уж, купание в озере даром не прошло.  
  
– Может, не стоит светиться перед доктором? Все-таки мы с тобой довольно колоритные, заметные личности, а он мог что-то слышать про инцидент в театре.  
  
Эрик нахмурился.  
  
– И как быть?  
  
– Чай с малиной, отвар ромашки, липовый цвет и горячее пиво с медом – вот все, что мне понадобится.  
  
Он повторил за мной список «лекарств».  
  
– Хорошо, я запомнил. Жди здесь, Кристина, жди здесь. Никуда не уходи.  
  
– Да куда я денусь с подводной лодки, – буркнула я, когда за Эриком закрылась дверь.  
  
Вскоре снизу послышался невнятный гул голосов, из которого быстро вычленялся высокий с повизгиванием голос хозяина гостиницы, звучный голос Эрика и незнакомый третий, который умудрялся временами перекрыть голоса остальных. Все ясно – второй раунд перепалки. Мы ставили на Эрика. Третий голос, должно быть, принадлежал приснопамятной жене-кухарке. Спор продолжался и на лестнице.  
  
– Моя жена больна и не может спуститься, – донеслось до нас. – И поторопитесь с грелкой и лекарствами.  
  
По коридору простучали чьи-то громкие шаги – точно стадо слонов пронеслось, дверь распахнулась, и на пороге возник торжествующий Эрик. Он придержал дверь, и в номер величественно вплыла дама необъятных габаритов с подносом в руках; он был уставлен всяческой снедью, а посредине возвышался дымящийся кофейник.  
  
– Кушайте на здоровье, мадам, – пробасила она, грохая поднос на стол. – А грелку я сей секунд принесу, не извольте беспокоиться, месье.  
  
Женщина с неожиданной смесью робости и уважения глянула на Эрика, с завистью – на нас и быстро убралась вон. В свою очередь Эрик подскочил к столу и принялся разбирать, что там она притащила. Я аж приподнялась в нетерпении с подушек – так вдруг есть захотелось. Наконец, он заново поставил блюда на поднос и потащил его к кровати.  
  
– Кристина, ты похожа на птенца, – улыбнулся Эрик, присаживаясь рядом.  
  
– Это потому что тоже голодная, – пояснила я и накинулась на завтрак.  
  
Спустя некоторое время, когда поднос опустел, от грелки под одеялом разливалось приятное тепло, а в руках у меня была кружка с горячим портером, замешанным с медом, Эрик решил приступить к расспросам. Он присел на краешек кровати и приготовился внимательно слушать.  
  
Коротко поведав ему об обстоятельствах нашего с Крис знакомства, мы перешли к рассказу о том, как наши сознания постепенно объединялись. Разумеется, о договоренности по поводу его и Рауля мы умолчали, равно как и о том, что в моем мире эта история является всего лишь выдумкой. Но о том, как все могло бы закончиться, не будь меня, мы рассказали, не пожалев красок. Кажется, Эрик сильно впечатлился нашим рассказом – во всяком случае, он сидел тихо и не перебивал.  
  
– А как мы тягали тебя по полу. – Крис еще затошнило от крови. – Ничего меня не тошнило. – Мне-то не ври, будто меня там не было, – увлеченно препирались мы с Кристиной. Вдруг, повернув голову, мы поймали совершенно изумленное лицо Эрика. – Что?  
  
– Это поразительно. Как будто на самом деле два разных человека в одном теле. Если бы я не знал про это ваше… как там… сдвоенное сознание, то мог бы подумать, что ты…  
  
– Сошла с ума, – закончили мы, – или одержима, что в целом недалеко от истины. Но позволь нам продолжить…  
  
Наконец наше повествование подошло к концу.  
  
Эрик сидел неподвижно, задумчиво уставившись в одну точку. Я допила остатки отвратительного пойла, в которое превращается темное пиво, если его подогреть и смешать с медом, и тронула его за плечо.  
  
– Ну?  
  
Он посмотрел на нас подозрительно заблестевшими глазами – и неожиданно уткнулся лицом мне в колени.  
  
– Спасибо тебе… вам. Спасибо. Я никогда не устану благодарить небо, пославшее мне вас: поистине божественный подарок. Тебя, Белл – которая не побоялась бросить вызов судьбе, тебя, Кристина, которая поверила Белл… поверила ей – и приняла меня. Го-осподи. – Эрик приподнялся на одной руке, прижимая другую к груди. Его лицо скривилось, словно от боли.  
  
И мы не выдержали.  
  
– Эрик, ты что? Не надо… так. Мы же здесь, мы теперь навсегда здесь, – ласково бормотали мы, обнимая его лохматую голову, уткнувшись носом в волосы и украдкой вытирая навернувшиеся слезы. – И уже никуда не денемся. Пока смерть не разлучит нас, помнишь? – Я взяла его лицо в ладони и улыбнулась. – Я всегда буду на твоей стороне.  
  
И поцеловала.  
  
Этот соленый от слез поцелуй напомнил нам тот, единственный подаренный Эрику в моей реальности, и я закрыла глаза. Внутри рвалось что-то застарелое, как плохо зажившая рана. Мы целовались, впитывая друг друга, заставляя друг друга поверить в то, что эта, созданная нашими руками реальность – единственная на свете. Единственная реальная.  
  
С сожалением заставив себя прервать поцелуй, я откинулась на подушки. Эрик пристроился рядом, положив голову мне на колени.  
  
– Теперь и ты простудишься, – со вздохом констатировали мы, – зараза передается через слюну.  
  
Эрик фыркнул.  
  
– Могу за компанию выпить ту гадость, которую пили вы.  
  
– А выпей, – неожиданно согласились мы.  
  
Он смешно скривился и поплелся к столу.  
  
– Что мы будем делать дальше? – поинтересовались мы, когда Эрик вернулся на кровать. Будущее представлялось довольно смутно. Нет, было понятно, что нужно заручиться согласием Жири, а потом еще сделать Эрику документы, для чего наверняка придется немало поколесить по Франции. Но что делать до этого?  
  
Он потер подбородок.  
  
– Для начала снимем дом в пригороде. Оставаться в Париже опасно – нас могут искать, а внешность у нас – у меня, по крайней мере, – м-м-м… запоминающаяся. Завтра поедем в Буживаль и посмотрим, не сдает ли кто-нибудь небольшой домик, комнат на пять, не больше. Прислугу брать не будем: мы пробудем там от силы неделю, так что не думаю, что нам понадобится уборка. Нужно только договориться о поставке продуктов. А готовить, как я выяснил, ты умеешь… эй! Эй! Это был комплимент!  
  
– Мы так и поняли, – невозмутимо отозвались мы, возвращая подушку обратно за голову.  
  
Так, за разговорами, день пролетел незаметно. Мы никуда не выходили из номера – я болела, а Эрик не хотел оставлять меня одну. Под вечер у нас немного поднялась температура, отчего мозги пришли в характерное состояние винегрета, а в поведении наметилась некоторая игривость. Эрику с трудом удалось утихомирить нас и запихнуть в ванную комнату на перевязку.  
  
Доев услужливо принесенный кухаркой-гренадершей ужин, мы ощутили невероятную усталость.  
  
– Да ты совсем спишь, – заметил Эрик, поглядев на наши потуги сидеть за столом ровно.  
  
Он подхватил меня на руки, точно пушинку, и отнес на кровать, потом обошел ее и прилег с другой стороны. Из-за нашей простуды по настоянию Эрика в комнате было жарко натоплено, поэтому он позволил себе снять рубашку. Мы немедленно повернулись набок и приподнялись, опираясь на локоть.  
  
Крис откровенно рассматривала его тело: широкие плечи, гладкие, точно литые, пластины груди, поджарый живот с валиками мускулов и узкой полоской волос. Под ее взглядом Эрик заалел, как маков цвет и закутался в плащ. Крис фыркнула и откинула плащ обратно.  
  
 _Не торопи события… Я просто смотрю… От твоего «просто» его сейчас удар хватит… Мы же ничего не делаем… Еще бы мы делали… Я хочу потрогать… Ну, попробуй._  
  
Мы протянули руку и провели кончиками пальцем по его торсу – сверху вниз. Эрик дернулся и замер, кажется, забыв, как дышать. Мы снова провели сверху вниз – теперь уже раскрытой ладонью, стремясь всей ее поверхностью как можно полнее ощутить каждую выпуклость и впадину его торса. Эрик перехватил мою ладонь.  
  
– Хватит, – выдохнул он сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Я… пожалуйста, хватит. Довольно..  
  
– Извини, – понурилась Крис.  
  
Мы легли и, как вчера, повернулись к нему спиной. Сзади послышалась возня, и несколько секунд спустя к нам прижалось горячее, как печка, – даже через одеяло – тело Эрика. Зашелестел плащ, укрывая нас обоих.  
  
Засыпая, я почувствовала возле ягодиц знакомое давление и усмехнулась про себя.  
  
 _Молодец, довела-таки… Оооо, так это… оно?.. Ну, скорее, он… Такой твердый… Твердый, угу. Теперь Эрик полночи спать не будет, по твоей милости… Вообще-то, по нашей… Ладно, согласилась…_  
  
И мы уснули.


	3. Пять дней

Сегодня Крис в моем мире ждали испытания похлеще любого пожара в Опере. Ведь именно сегодня мама должна была привезти ребенка, и сегодня же из краткосрочной – всего на два дня – командировки возвращался мой законный супруг.  
  
Я не стала останавливать свое «альтер-эго» в стремлении познакомиться поближе с моим миром и лишь посмеивалась, когда она отражала натиск моей дорогой матушки.  
  
 _Белл, это же ужас какой-то!.. Детка, это такие мелочи по сравнению с мировой революцией…_  
  
Я с поистине философским спокойствием наблюдала за тем, как бедная Кристина пытается совладать с моим отпрыском.  
  
 _Она просто стихийное бедствие…_  
  
Крис чуть не плакала, в очередной раз снимая несносного ребенка с подоконника и выдирая у нее из рук кусок обоев.  
  
 _Нормальный ребенок, чему тут удивляться? Вот начнете жить с Эриком, как муж и жена – пойдут у вас свои дети. Куча маленьких Эриков, таких же деятельных, как моя дочка. Посмотрим, как ты запоешь тогда, причем во всех смыслах… Я этого не переживу… Не ты первая. То ли еще будет, когда муж вернется. Устроим тебе… демо-версию брачной ночи._  
  
Но когда на пороге нарисовался мой муж и приветственно сграбастал меня в объятия, Крис попросту сбежала и спряталась.  
  
 _Мама! Он же не собирается устроить демо-версию прямо в коридоре?.. Ни в коем случае! Сначала ужин._  
  
Так и вышло. Ужин, душ и – танчики.  
  
 _И что теперь?_  
  
Крис обреченно сидела на подоконнике, перемешивая детский творожок.  
  
 _Ну, сейчас ребенка спать уложим, а дальше – по ситуации. Если оставим как есть, то мой благоверный проторчит за компом до трех ночи, потом завалится спать, а утром будет ворчать, что не выспался, спрашивать, что ж он маленьким не сдох, и клясться, что больше на сервер ни ногой. А если загнать его в койку, то будет тебе демо-версия. Так что делать?.. Загоняй… Решилась, значит?.. Угу…_  
  
Я вздохнула. Накормила и уложила дочку. И пошла исполнять вечерний ритуал, проходящий под рядом девизов. «Я доступно излагаю?» «Что я сейчас непонятного сказала?» «Вот кого я убью первым?» И финальным аккордом: «Какой-то долбодятел (не буду показывать пальцем, но это ты) опять стряхивал пепел мимо пепельницы на скатерть».  
  
Однако Крис свалила даже раньше, чем мы разделись.  
  
 _Я так не могу… Что так?.. Он… ну, не мой. Я стесняюсь, мне стыдно… Стыдно, когда соседские дети на тебя похожи. Ладно уж, беги. Я скоро буду… относительно скоро…_  
  
  
Утром в гостинице пробуждалось как-то по-особенному сладко. Я по-кошачьи потягивалась, а Крис пеняла, что мы похожи на гетеру и что подумает Эрик. Можно подумать, она хоть раз в жизни видела настоящую гетеру! Правда Эрик ни о чем не думал, потому что застегивал манжеты на рубашке, сидя на кровати и повернувшись к нам спиной.  
  
 _Действуй давай. Не упускай возможность._  
  
Подначиваемая мной Кристина змеей просочилась у Эрика подмышкой и удобно устроилась на его коленях.  
  
– Привет. С добрым утром, – поприветствовала она его как ни в чем не бывало.  
  
– П-привет, – заикаясь, ответил наш Призрак, промахиваясь мимо пуговиц.  
  
– Мне так хорошо спалось… ты настоящий ангел-хранитель. – Мы отвели его руки от многострадальных манжет и принялись застегивать их сами. – Какие планы на сегодня?  
  
– Ну… гхм… – Эрик прочистил горло и осторожно снял нас с коленей, усадив рядом, – ты забыла? Мы собирались в Буживаль, снять домик.  
  
– Ах, да… – наша ладонь, будто невзначай, скользнула ему под рубашку, – сельская пастораль, камин, кресло и непременно немецкий дог, лежащий возле огня на потертой тигровой шкуре.  
  
– Что с тобой, Кристина? – Эрик едва перехватил мою руку. – Или Белл?  
  
– Обе, – мы хихикнули, – настроение игривое.  
  
– Я заметил.  
  
Эрик внезапно опрокинул нас на спину, придавив своим гибким сильным телом. Его руки требовательно прошлись по моему телу, обжигая сквозь ночную рубашку, добрались до бедер, потянули тонкую ткань вверх…  
  
Он отстранился так резко, будто отрывал себя от нас.  
  
– Прости.  
  
– Глупости какие! – Мы приподнялись на локтях. – Я, в общем-то, не возражаю.  
  
– Все равно, слишком рано. Я же знаю, как долго заживают раны.  
  
Тут я кое-что вспомнила.  
  
– Ну-ка подними рубашку!  
  
– Зачем? – испугался Эрик.  
  
– Насиловать тебя буду, – фыркнула я, – Просто хочу проверить, как там поживает след от шпаги Рауля. Давай-давай, доктор не мужчина, то есть, не женщина.  
  
 _А женщина – не человек… Вот сейчас было смешно. Как с Эриком возиться – она смелая, а как учиться на чужих примерах – так и в кусты… А чего мне учиться, у меня учитель под боком… Ммм… ты думаешь, я буду присутствовать при вашем… коитусе?.. Зная тебя, я в этом не сомневаюсь… Веский аргумент…_  
  
Эрик поколебался, но в итоге послушно задрал рубашку. Шрам выглядел неестественно белым на фоне смуглой кожи и слегка бугрился, но в целом выглядел вполне прилично.  
  
– Не ноет? Вообще, не беспокоит? К перемене погоды там… – забросала я Эрика вопросами, попутно профессиональными движениями пальпируя область шрама.  
  
– Да нет… – полурастерянно ответил он.  
  
– Вот и славно. Зажило хорошо. Конечно, полно соединительнотканных спаек в мышцах, но если будешь больше тренировать эту руку, все пройдет. – Напоследок мы провели рукой по пластинам грудных мышц – и так же резко, как недавно это сделал Эрик, запрокинули его на спину. – А будешь нападать исподтишка – получишь бланш под глазом, – невозмутимо пригрозили мы, оседлав не ожидавшего такой подлянки Призрака и прижав его руки к кровати. – Смотри у меня.  
  
Мы наклонились пониже – так что копна волос упала с наших плеч, рассыпавшись по обе стороны от лица Эрика и образовав своеобразный шатер, – и прикоснулись губами к его губам. Эрик застыл, едва приоткрыв губы и, кажется, вовсе не дыша. Я усмехнулась ему прямо в рот и углубила поцелуй, вкладывая в него всю нежность прошедшей в моем мире ночи и всю свежесть занимавшегося за окном этого мира утра.  
  
Нежно, мягко, влажно, так мило, все еще неуверенно, но, боже мой, как тонко, остро, больно…  
  
– Пора завтракать! – торжественно объявили мы, заставив себя оторваться от этих ласковых любящих губ и чинно усаживаясь на кровать. – Сходишь за едой, пока я приведу себя в порядок, ладно?  
  
Эрик молчал.  
  
Я удивленно посмотрела на него. Он лежал все еще с закрытыми глазами, его грудь прерывисто вздымалась, а сердце, казалось, возмущенно колотится в грудную клетку, требуя выпустить его из этой темницы.  
  
– Эрик, что с тобой? – мы потрясли его за плечи.  
  
– Минутку, – с блаженной улыбкой ответил он, – мне слишком хорошо, чтобы шевелиться.  
  
Кристина звонко расхохоталась, соскочила с кровати и, подхватив ворох одежды, умчалась в ванную. Там, побросав вещи на пол и уперевшись спиной в дверь, мы смеялись, пока хватало дыхания – от внезапно и беспричинно затопившего нас счастья.  
  
После завтрака мы вышли на улицу. Я вдохнула холодный воздух и сразу спрятала нос в небольшую муфточку. Нужно было поймать экипаж, так что я постаралась выпрямиться и придать себе вид деловой особы. Обычно кучер выглядывает народ поприличней, чтобы не нарваться на мошенников или разбойников. В конце улицы показалась запряженная чалой лошадью повозка. Я подняла было руку с муфтой, но тут Эрик вдруг отстранил меня и решительно махнул рукой, подзывая возницу. Я лишь успела мельком подивиться продолжению его неожиданно пробудившейся, но, несомненно, приятной раскрепощенности в общении с людьми, как он затолкал меня в экипаж, и мы покатили по просыпающемуся Парижу на запад.  
  
Мы сидели рядышком – я, вжавшись спиной в его теплый бок и пристроив голову ему на плечо, Эрик, положив ногу на ногу и время от времени поглядывая в окно.  
  
– Странно, что полиции так мало, – поделилась я впечатлением, – я-то думала, тут будет кордон на кордоне, после того, что мы позавчера наворотили.  
  
Эрик пожал плечами и поплотнее прижал меня к себе.  
  
– Наверное, Призрак Оперы – не самая сильная головная боль полиции в свете вскрывшихся финансовых махинаций ее директоров, да еще и с участием коррумпированного префекта. Им бы у себя во внутренних делах разобраться.  
Мы кивнули, соглашаясь.  
  
– Забавно, даже обидно как-то: столько всего приключилось, а никому и дела нет.  
  
 _Можно подумать, если бы нас остановила полиция, ты бы обрадовалась… Не занудствуй, Крис…_  
  
– Если бы нас остановила полиция, твои обиды бы испарились, уступив место сожалениям, – проговорил Эрик с улыбкой в голосе.  
  
– Вы сговорились, что ли? – возмутилась я.  
  
– Что? – переспросил он. – А… И кто из вас сговорился?  
  
– Да Крис, конечно!  
  
Эрик помотал головой и развернул нас лицом к себе.  
  
– Девушки, вы сведете меня с ума.  
  
– А разве уже не свели? – мы кокетливо потупились, но долго не выдержали и заулыбались, глядя ему в лицо.  
  
Он смутился под нашим взглядом.  
  
– Ты так смотришь… на меня так никто никогда не смотрел…  
  
– Как так?  
  
– Как будто я нормальный.  
  
– Ты красивый, – уверенно ответили мы с Кристиной, – самый замечательный, самый лучший мужчина на свете, – продолжили мы, перебивая друг друга и едва ли не толкаясь. – И пусть только кто-нибудь попробует возразить!  
  
Эрик слегка покраснел и, чтобы скрыть замешательство, попросил:  
  
– Расскажи что-нибудь о… том мире. Это будущее, верно? Как сильно все изменилось за…  
  
– Сто с лишним лет, – закончила я, лихорадочно думая, о чем ему можно рассказать без помех. И тут вмешалась Кристина. – Появятся устройства, позволяющие записывать голос, представляешь?  
  
– А можно поподробнее? – заинтересовался Эрик. – Нам еще минут сорок ехать.  
  
 _Молодец, нашла тему… Но любопытная же тема… Ага, а следом про кино речь зайдет – придется следить, чтобы не проболтаться… Уй, я не подумала… Вот даже не сомневаюсь…_  
  
Я оттеснила Крис.  
  
– Если я ничего не путаю, то через несколько лет некий Томас Эдисон изобретет фонограф – прибор, напоминающий нынешние шарманки, но способный записывать и воспроизводить человеческий голос. Сначала, конечно, он будет звучат ужасно, но за сто лет его… усовершенствуют до такой степени, что можно будет прослушать целую оперу, не выходя из дома.  
  
Эрик выглядел ошеломленным. Чувствовалось, что он готов встать и забегать вокруг диванчика, и останавливают его лишь малые габариты слегка покачивающегося экипажа.  
  
– Дальше, рассказывай дальше, – он подался вперед, едва не ткнув носом нам в глаз.  
  
– Ну… через тридцать лет братья Люмьер продемонстрируют первый кинопроектор, показывающий… движущиеся фотографии, он сможет запечатлевать людей в движении, и не только людей. Так появится кинематограф. Еще через время его научатся соединять с устройством, записывающим звук. И вместо спектаклей люди начнут ходить на фильмы. А сейчас, сто лет спустя, у каждого человека есть возможность посмотреть фильм у себя дома. И не только фильм, те же спектакли и оперы время от времени тоже записывают.  
  
– Так люди совсем перестали ходить в театры? – с грустью спросил Эрик.  
  
– Не-ет, – я засмеялась, – эффект присутствия по-прежнему в силе. Люди ходят в театр за атмосферой, энергетикой, плывущей в зал со сцены – словом, за тем, что не под силу передать в записи. Но если нет возможности пойти в театр или делать это часто, а очень хочется, то можно и запись посмотреть. Но согласись, это же чудесно – образ человека, его голос, сохраняются если не навсегда, то на очень долгое время. И после его смерти люди продолжают смотреть, слушать и восхищаться. Представь, если бы можно было послушать Моцарта, Бетховена, Паганини – как они сами играют свои произведения! Если бы можно было записать **твой** голос!  
  
Эрик резко вскинулся, будто очнувшись.  
  
– Мой? Почему мой? Твой голос, Кристина… – он осекся и вопросительно посмотрел на нас.  
  
– Мы тут обе, как всегда, но на Кристину вполне отзываемся, – мы поежились и плотнее запахнули накидку. Эрик немедленно подтянул нас к себе и закутал в свой плащ. – Какая разница: твой, мой… да хоть дуэт – все равно ничего не выйдет, разве что на эдисоновский агрегат повезет записаться. Но им особо не понаслаждаешься.  
  
Эрик вздохнул, признавая мою правоту.  
  
– Жаль. А что-нибудь еще?  
  
Я бросила взгляд в окно – мы уже давно катили по пригороду.  
  
– Да вроде подъезжаем. Давай потом.  
  
Эрик тоже посмотрел на проносящийся мимо пейзаж.  
  
– Что ж, давай потом. Я тут не бывал, так что поверю тебе на слово.  
  
– А где бывал? – не подумав, ляпнула я – и сразу прикусила язык.  
  
Он чуть напрягся, услышав вопрос, но почти тотчас расслабился.  
  
– Иногда я выбирался… наружу. По ночам. Ходил по набережной, гулял по Ситэ. Далеко от театра старался не отходить, не знаю, почему. Боялся, должно быть.  
  
Эрик уткнулся лицом нам в макушку и зашептал, обжигая дыханием и щекоча кожу губами:  
  
– А теперь я не боюсь. Ничего не боюсь. Ни тебя, ни… себя, ни других… Я больше не призрак. Теперь я точно это знаю.  
  
Я закрыла глаза и поплыла в сладком мареве. Было так тепло и легко, и чуть весело и очень лениво, и хотелось ехать и ехать куда глаза глядят в мерно покачивающемся фиакре…  
  
– Приехали, месье, мадам, – ворвался в наши разморенные мысли голос кучера.  
Эрик помог мне выйти. Пока он расплачивался с возницей, мы с Крис с любопытством осматривались. Так вот ты какой, знаменитый Буживаль… Деревня как деревня, разве что дома приличные и чистенько. Вокруг было множество деревьев – должно быть, летом городок утопает в зелени, – а прямо передо мной была набережная.  
  
– Это Сена? – спросила я у возницы.  
  
– Разумеется, мадам, – ответил тот, убирая деньги в карман. Потом щелкнул вожжами и уехал.  
  
А мы остались стоять посреди совершенно незнакомого нам города.  
  
– Эрик, а почему Буживаль? – задала я весьма своевременный вопрос.  
  
Наш Призрак оглядывался по сторонам, явно решая, куда направить стопы.  
  
– Я про него много читал. Нам туда! – он предложил мне опереться на его руку и целеустремленно потащил меня куда-то прочь от реки.  
  
Как оказалось, пока я болела, Эрик изучал газеты. А там печатали объявления о сдаваемых домах. Сейчас был не сезон, поэтому у нас был довольно богатый выбор. В итоге мы остановились на небольшом домике на отшибе. В доме была одна спальня – на втором этаже, там же кабинет и ванная, внизу – кухня, столовая и гостиная. В гостиной стояло компактное пианино, что сразу же окончательно склонило чашу весов в его пользу, несмотря на то, что в дом не был проведен газ, поэтому освещение и отопление происходило по старинке. Дом сдавался задешево, но хозяин требовал оплату за полгода. Эрик не стал спорить и отдал сразу всю сумму.  
  
– Но как же…? – начала я.  
  
– Вот так, – отрезал Эрик. – Идем быстрее, нам еще нужно договориться о поставке продуктов. Хозяин дома дал мне адреса местных продавцов.  
  
И мы пошли. Я еле поспевала за его широкими шагами, с трудом переводя дух. В итоге в раненом боку сильно закололо. Я остановилась, наклонившись вперед и упираясь руками в колени. Эрик мгновенно затормозил и в тревоге оглянулся.  
  
– Кристина, что с тобой?  
  
Секунда – и сильные руки тормошат нас, шарят по плечам, бокам, задевают больной бок, и мы невольно вскрикиваем.  
  
– Боже, Крис… – и надо мной глаза, такие испуганные, они почти что в ужасе, оттого что он виноват, он сам довел свою девочку, свою единственную… Снова подвел, забыл, не защитил, не смог…  
  
– Да нормально все, – спешим мы его утешить, торопимся, пока Эрик не навыдумывал себе очередной тяжкой вины, – просто устала. Слишком быстро.  
  
Я даже не успеваю сообразить, как оказываюсь в воздухе. Эрик поднял меня, точно пушинку. Мы не возражаем: обвиваем руки вокруг его шеи и прижимаемся покрепче. Так и идем.  
  
Договаривался с продавцом снова Эрик, а Кристина не возражала. Кто, в конце концов, в доме хозяин? Пока он препирался с толстым усатым дядькой, отбрыкиваясь от навязываемых им в услужение нам горничных, я с благодарностью приняла от его жены кружку теплого молока и кусок свежего хлеба с сыром и направилась на улицу, где мы и дожидались Эрика, грея руки о теплые бока кружки и рассматривая окрестности. Минут через двадцать Эрик вышел из дома. Он слегка пошатывался – похоже, этот продавец туго знал свое дело.  
  
– Уладил? – улыбаясь, спросили мы.  
  
– С трудом, – Эрик потряс головой, потом отнял у меня кружку и отхлебнул молока. Над его губами тут же нарисовались белые «усы».  
  
Я засмеялась.  
  
– Что смешного, – внезапно обиделся он.  
  
– Ты смешной.  
  
Мы привстали на цыпочки и слизали «усы», скользнули языком ниже, губы подались и раскрылись нам навстречу… Я едва перехватила выпавшую из его руки пустую кружку – чтобы отдать ее подошедшему в этот момент сынку жены продавца.  
  
– С новосельем нас, – прошептали мы в рот Эрику.  
  
– С новосельем, – согласился он.  
  
В гостиницу мы вернулись под вечер.


	4. Четыре дня

Кристина и Эрик проснулись засветло и рано утром выехали из гостиницы; я же, засидевшись за компьютером далеко за полночь, присоединилась к ним уже на пороге съемного дома.  
  
 _Боже, поверить не могу! У меня есть собственный дом!_  
  
Крис, раскинув руки, как крылья, пролетела по холлу и закружилась в маленькой гостиной, чудом избегая встречи с мебелью.  
  
 _Полегче, детка, а то сейчас впишемся во что-нибудь ненароком, а потом по этой деревне пойдут слухи, что Эрик – домашний тиран… Ужас какой! А мы ему тогда тоже фингал поставим, как обещали. Для симметрии… Да, тогда все решат, что вы практикуете бои без правил. Еще не забудьте покричать и побить посуду, благо, Эрик отдал за эту хибару столько бабла, что можно было Лувр снять… Интересная мысль…_  
  
Я не стала говорить Крис, что, строго говоря, дом нам не принадлежит. В конце концов, она полжизни провела в общаге, где своя была только зубная щетка… ну, или около того.  
  
– Кристина, ты вся как будто светишься!  
  
Мы обернулись. Эрик стоял, прислонившись к косяку, и наблюдал за нами.  
  
– Ты не представляешь – как это здорово, когда у тебя свой дом! – Крис подбежала к нему и в восторге схватила за руку.  
  
– Почему же? Вполне представляю. – Он улыбнулся. – Если бы я знал, что для тебя это так важно… черт… прости, я не хотел ругаться, но… как же плохо я тебя знаю, на самом-то деле.  
  
– Но ты хорошо меня знаешь, – удивились мы, – я всегда поверяла тебе свои тайны, ну, когда думала, что ты ангел.  
  
– Если бы я хорошо тебя знал, – возразил Эрик, – то сразу бы заподозрил неладное, видя, как сильно ты изменилась.  
  
– Но вряд ли бы тебе пришло в голову, что в теле Кристины обитают две души, – добила я его несокрушимым аргументом и легонько поцеловала в губы.  
  
Мы уже было отвернулись от него, чтобы идти разбирать вещи, но почувствовали, что нас не пускает сильная рука. Эрик развернул нас и притиснул к стене.  
  
– Как долго тянется мое ожидание… – прошептал он. Его глаза потемнели, как будто разом спустилась тропическая ночь. – Как долго… Кристина… Ж…  
  
– Чшшш, – прервала его я, – не надо называть меня по имени. Эрик… если ты хочешь…  
  
– Нет…  
  
Он словно пытался заставить себя перестать, но вместо этого почти невесомо прошелся губами по шее, спустился ниже, расстегивая неловкими пальцами крючки лифа, оставляя след поцелуев на изгибе ключицы, … его язык едва притронулся к полукружию груди…  
  
Мы закрыли глаза.  
  
 _Какое удивительное ощущение… Ты хочешь отдаться ему сейчас?.. Нет… не знаю… я уже ничего не знаю… Повело вас. Так, пора заканчивать, а то вы и до спальни не доберетесь... а потом мне же и придется выяснять, кто виноват и что делать…_  
  
– Эрик, нет! – воскликнула я, наступая на горло нашей общей «песне».  
  
Эрик отшатнулся, словно я его ударила. Под ложечкой засосало неясное чувство вины.  
  
– Не здесь, Эрик. И не сейчас, пожалуйста…  
  
Он уперся руками в стену над нашей головой, явно пытаясь отдышаться.  
  
– Прости…  
  
– Стоп! – Я подняла ладони и положила ему на грудь. – Извиняться не надо, мы оба этого хотим, и больше всего на свете я бы хотела, чтобы ты не останавливался. Но первая брачная ночь на полу гостиной – по-моему, это слишком даже для такой прогрессивной пары, как мы с тобой.  
  
Эрик наконец-то привел дыхание в норму.  
  
– Как хорошо, что есть Белл, – прошептал он. – Иначе я бы… мы бы не смогли… сами. Ты права, у нас еще много дел сегодня.  
  
Он с усилием оттолкнулся от стены, прошел в холл и, подхватив наши вещи, начал подниматься на второй этаж. Мы потопали следом, на ходу застегивая платье.  
  
По счастью, в доме было многое из того, что могло понадобиться в быту: постельное белье, полотенца, в том числе и кухонные, и прочие милые сердцу каждой женщины мелочи. Потому что иначе пришлось бы это все где-то добывать. Поначалу я с недоверием отнеслась к ним, вопрошая Кристину, не брезгует ли она пользоваться чужими вещами, но та спокойно возразила, что в Опера Популер она всю жизнь имела дело с казенным бельишком, да и в гостинице мы спокойно им пользовались, и я смирилась.  
  
В одиннадцать – как Эрик и договаривался – возле нашей калитки затормозила повозка с провиантом. Корзины занесли на кухню, и Крис, переодевшись в домашнее, направилась туда, чтобы приготовить обед, а заодно и об ужине подумать. Эрик, который до этого возился с пианино, настраивая его и чертыхаясь сквозь зубы на нерадивого владельца, в стороне тоже не остался. Пока мы крошили салат и обрабатывали мясо, он принес дрова, зажег плиту и вертелся вокруг нас, поминутно спрашивая, что еще он может сделать. Видно было, что давешняя сцена в гостиной очень его смущает. Видимо, он все же чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что опять не сумел сдержать свои порывы. То, что мы в этом тоже участвовали, он как-то в расчет не принимал.  
  
– Эрик, у меня от тебя голова кружится! – Я шутливо замахнулась на него молоточком для отбивки. – Если ты так настаиваешь, можешь почистить картошку.  
  
– Как скажете, моя госпожа, – Эрик склонил буйну голову и с нарочитой почтительностью принял от нас миску.  
  
Минут через пять, заметив подозрительную тишину, я обернулась. И прыснула в кулак. Эрик, действительно, смирно сидел на табурете и чистил картошку. На столе возле него уже возвышалась приличная кучка очищенных экземпляров.  
  
– Эрик, мы кого-то ждем? – ехидно поинтересовались мы.  
  
– Нет, конечно, – удивился он, поднимая голову.  
  
– Тогда что ж ты начистил на роту солдат?  
  
Эрик перевел взгляд на стол, будто впервые видел его и озадаченно хмыкнул. Мы с Крис уже откровенно над ним смеялись.  
  
– Ладно, великий кулинар, тащи ее сюда, я что-нибудь придумаю.  
  
По зрелому размышлению мы остановились на шурпе в качестве обеда, благо баранину нам тоже доставили, и свинине в клюквенно-медовом соусе на ужин. Картофель, оставшийся после приготовления супа, я решила пустить на пюре, а потому залила миску, в которой он лежал, водой и поставила на кухонный стол, где уже стояли замоченные сушеные грибы для свинины. Салат же должен был с одинаковым успехом подойти как к обеду, так и к ужину.  
  
– Чего-то не хватает… – задумчиво протянула Кристина, вытирая руки полотенцем.  
  
 _Десерта не хватает, чего ж еще… Точно! Про десерт я и не подумала… Тем более, что теперь ты не балерина, и можешь баловать себя сладостями…_  
  
– Может, венский штрудель? Рецепт я знаю, яблоки у нас есть… – Я неловко дернула бант, на который завязала фартук, и затянула узел. – Черт!  
  
– Спокойно. – Эрик приблизился и завозился сзади, распутывая узел. – Сейчас я, как никогда понимаю, насколько же мне повезло в жизни…  
  
– Почему только сейчас? – засмеялись мы.  
  
– Ну, мало того, что моя жена выдающаяся певица с дивным голосом, она еще и медик по необходимости, владеет холодным оружием, да к тому же прекрасно готовит…  
  
– Ага, а еще не лезет за словом в карман, ругается, как сапожник, на все имеет собственное мнение и злится, когда что-то не по ней… – закончила я с фальшивым воодушевлением.  
  
Теперь пришел черед Эрика давиться смехом.  
  
– Ну, уж… и, кстати, ты забыла про азартные игры.  
  
Он наконец закончил сражаться с узелком, победив в честном бою, и обвил меня руками, положив подбородок на мое левое плечо.  
  
– Да, я широко известный в узких кругах шулер! – покладисто согласилась я.  
  
– Знаешь, – Эрик помолчал, будто подбирая слова, – когда я думаю про свою жизнь до тебя… а точнее, до этой осени, то иногда мне кажется, что все случившееся со мной было не зря. Что, может быть, таким образом кто-то там… какие-то высшие силы… они проверяли меня, достоин ли я высшего человеческого счастья. Выдержу ли я все испытания, которые они пошлют, и если выдержу – буду счастлив, как ни один человек на земле.  
  
– И ты счастлив, Эрик? – прошептали мы.  
  
– Да, – просто ответил он.  
  
Я провела ладонью по его щеке, прижалась к нему всем телом.  
  
– А нам, наверное, просто повезло. Сыграли – и вытянули фулл хаус. Йо-хо, удача моя при мне, – тихонько напела я и повернулась к нему лицом. – Давай обедать, пока все не остыло.  
  
После обеда Эрик вернулся к настройке, а мы с Крис затеяли экскурсию по дому, рассматривая картины и безделушки. Поддавшись моим уговорам, даже залезли на чердак, обнаружив там горы пыли, старую одежду и сломанную старомодную мебель. Но все равно пошарили по ящичкам и шкафчикам, справедливо рассудив, что, если все это барахло пылится на чердаке, то уже никому и нафиг не нужно. Результатом стала найденная завалившейся за заднюю стенку нижнего ящика комода красивая шляпная булавка с бабочкой, украшенной голубенькими камушками. Ее мы и забрали с собой.  
  
Гостиную я оставила «на сладкое», но быстро утомилась и присела на диванчик – понаблюдать за работой Эрика. Он был очень сосредоточен, суров даже, я б сказала: все время что-то подкручивал и подтягивал, с головой скрывшись за крышкой пианино; время от времени нажимал то одну, то другую клавишу, проверяя звук. Наконец, сидеть мне тоже наскучило, и я прилегла.  
  
Заснули мы обе. Невзирая на раздававшиеся то и дело ругательства и немузыкальные трели пианино.  
  
Когда мы открыли глаза, на улице уже совсем стемнело – только угли в камине давали красноватый отблеск на стены. Мы все так же лежали на диване – правда, без туфель и укрытые пледом. Встав и обнаружив туфли практически прямо под ногами, мы отправились на поиски Эрика. Он сидел в столовой, спиной к нам, и что-то быстро писал при свете единственной свечи в высоком подсвечнике. Я тихонько подошла сзади и обняла его за шею.  
  
– Попался!  
  
Эрик вздрогнул и посадил кляксу.  
  
– Кристина, я так еще и заикаться начну.  
  
– Ну, извини, я думала, ты слышишь, – мы начали размыкать объятия, но Эрик остановил нас, поймав в свои руки наши ладони и прижавшись к ним губами.  
  
Я видела, бог свят, я видела, что ему хотелось большего. Ему нужно было это большее. Чтобы закрепить свое право на меня, чтобы поставить свою отметину, словно печать из красного сургуча на письмах Призрака Оперы, словно тавро.  
Чтобы просто быть со мной – так близко, как могут быть двое... трое… мы.  
  
Но Эрик быстро отпустил нас и развернулся на стуле.  
  
– Ты долго спала. Устала?  
  
– Ну, сейчас чувствую себя вполне отдохнувшей. Который час, кстати?  
  
– Почти шесть.  
  
Я всплеснула руками.  
  
– Боже, а ужин еще не готов! Растопишь печку? А я пока займусь начинкой для свинины и яблоками для штруделя… ой, я вспомнила, нужно еще мороженое… а у нас нет. И сделать его я уже не успею – его надо шесть часов держать на холоде…  
  
– Это у вас нет, – лукаво улыбнулся Эрик. – А у меня все есть.  
  
Мы фыркнули, увидев его самодовольную улыбку. Пижон!  
  
– Эрик, а почему так темно? – спохватилась вдруг я. – Зрение ведь испортишь.  
  
– Правда? – он с удивлением огляделся по сторонам, – а я и не заметил. Привык, что всегда темно. Давай так: сначала я займусь плитой, а потом пойду зажигать свечи.  
  
Я в задумчивости потерла подбородок.  
  
– Интересно… у тебя в подвале было столько свечей. Как ты с ними управлялся?  
  
Эрик аккуратно сложил перо на подставку, закрыл крышку чернильницы и закатал рукава, видимо, готовясь к предстоящей работе.  
  
– Все очень просто – я изобрел состав, который позволял им гореть куда дольше обычных.  
  
– А почему не запатентовал? – Мы запнулись. Ну, да, так и представляется, как Эрик при полном параде Призрака Оперы является в патентное бюро. – Хотя, ты прав, – быстро добавили мы, – в этом нет смысла, учитывая, что будущее за электричеством. Но их все равно было так много…  
  
Эрик пожал плечами.  
  
– Я люблю смотреть на пламя свечей.  
  
– Правда? Я тоже.  
  
Оказалось, что плита, как и камин, прогорела не полностью, поэтому достаточно было подбросить в нее дрова, чтобы она снова начала нагреваться. Я поставила вариться картошку, предварительно порезав ее помельче – пусть сварится побыстрее, пристроила на краешек плиты воду для теста, чтобы чуть согрелась, и принялась чистить лук и яблоки. Некоторое время спустя к нам присоединился Эрик, которому мы решили сбагрить не самую приятную процедуру по нарезке лука.  
  
– Поможешь?  
  
Он скептически изогнул правую бровь, но без возражений пошел за доской и ножом. Увидев, что Эрик уже подготовился, так сказать, морально и материально, я задумала подшутить.  
  
И когда он попросил передать ему луковицу, я оценивающе подбросила ее на ладони – и внезапно метнула в его сторону.  
  
– Лови!  
  
Луковица влетела в его руку, словно была намагниченной. Мы с Крис восхищенно присвистнули.  
  
– И где ты научился такой ловкости?  
  
– А где ты научилась такой меткости?  
  
И мы расхохотались.  
  
Себе мы оставили яблоки. Пока Крис с ними возилась, я сверяла рецепты.  
  
 _Спорим, вода уже теплая. Ставь тесто, а то ему еще полчаса зреть… Я не кухарка, я – певица… Это ты ему скажешь, а на меня такие фокусы давно не действуют. Певица… из погорелого театра…_  
  
Замесив тесто и оставив его на краю плиты, я по очереди обжарила сухари и яблоки, добавила к яблокам сахар, ваниль, корицу, изюм и ром – и отставила это все, переключившись на свинину. К этому времени сварилась картошка.  
  
– Эрик, потолчешь пюре? – я слила воду и ухнула кастрюлю на стол перед ним.  
  
– Ты меня нещадно эксплуатируешь, – он протестующе замахал руками. – Я, между прочим, музыкант!  
  
– А я – ведущее сопрано Опера Популер, – парировала я.  
  
 _Значит, тебе можно вытворять такие фокусы?.. Он первый начал. И потом, мы же не всерьез… И я не всерьез… Куда ни плюнь – всюду в гения попадешь. А вот заставь вас полы перестилать… Можно подумать, ты это умеешь… Умею. И ты это знаешь…_  
  
– Убедительно, – Эрик улыбнулся, отставил тарелку с натертым опять же для свинины сыром и взялся за толкушку.  
  
Я слегка пожарила грибы с луком, сделала в свиных медальонах кармашки, нафаршировала их этой смесью и сыром и отправила обжариваться, скоренько растерла клюкву, растопила мед, попутно перевернув медальоны на другую сторону, и сварганила соус.  
  
– Умм, вкусно! – Я лизнула ложку – и перехватила взгляд забывшего про пюре бывшего Призрака. Коварно улыбнулась и теперь уже медленно слизала остатки соуса, глядя на Эрика со значением. Тот покраснел и снова уткнулся в кастрюлю. Я не спеша приблизилась к нему. – Не хочешь попробовать?  
  
Он поднял голову. Я зачерпнула ложкой немного соуса и отправила себе в рот. Потом наклонилась и прижалась ртом к губам Эрика, раздвигая их. Соус потек с моего языка на его, и я услышала низкий стон, похожий на рычание. С сожалением мы оторвались от ставших такими сладкими губ и выпрямились, ставя ковшик с соусом на подставку.  
  
– Что ты со мной делаешь, Кристина… – хрипло произнес Эрик. – Что же ты со мной делаешь...  
  
Мы фыркнули и умчались обратно к плите – накрывать свинину крышкой. Так. Теперь еще минут пять – и свинину можно подавать.  
  
– Как там пюре? – поинтересовались мы.  
  
– Воздушное, как суфле, – отрапортовал Эрик.  
  
Мы отобрали у него кастрюлю, добавили к пюре кусочек масла, молоко и немного мускатного ореха и принялись вымешивать его до окончательной готовности. Увлекшись процессом, мы ненадолго выпали из реальности. В себя нас привел звук закрывающейся крышки. Вскинув голову, мы увидели Эрика, стоящего возле стоящей на плите сковороды и что-то жующего с деловым видом.  
  
– С ума сошел! Их же нельзя открывать – сухими получатся! – завопила я, взвиваясь и духом мщения несясь к вредителю с полотенцем наперевес. Но тому, благодаря длинным ногам, удалось улизнуть на другой конец стола. Я сумела лишь слегка зацепить его полотенцем по спине. – Погоди, я до тебя доберусь! – пригрозила я – и умолкла.  
  
Потому что он внезапно замер и развернулся. Я застыла в недоумении. Эрик подошел ко мне и мягко забрал полотенце у меня из рук.  
  
– Никогда больше так не делай, Кристина, – попросил он. – Пожалуйста.  
  
Мы нахмурились, а потом нас будто молнией пронзило: клетка, цыган, острый свист плети…  
  
– Не будем, – пообещали мы тихонько.  
  
– Вот и хорошо. У тебя там свинина не подгорает?  
  
– Ой!  
  
Мы бросились, обжигаясь, сдергивать сковородку с плиты, и неприятный инцидент сам собой выветрился из головы.  
  
Теперь дело было за малым: свернуть штрудель, сунуть его в духовку – и можно ужинать. Эрик, осведомившись, сколько времени уйдет на заключительный этап, пошел открывать вино. А я взяла чистое широкое полотенце, расстелила его на столе и посыпала мукой из заранее припасенной мисочки. Потом раскатала на нем тесто, потянула его немного в разные стороны, да посыпала сухарями. Выложила начинку и свернула все в довольно длинный рулет. Теперь нужно было перетащить эту «змею» на противень, а это было весьма проблематично, учитывая, что сквозь тонкий пласт теста, согласно правилам, можно было газеты читать – малейший перекос, и рулет прорвется в неожиданных местах. Так что я позвала Эрика на помощь. Со смехом мы в четыре руки подняли полотенце со штруделем и аккуратно скатили рулет на противень, причем Эрик умудрился смахнуть на пол миску с мукой, равномерно покрыв пол белым. Поймать ее у нас обоих не было физической возможности.  
  
– Что ж, – философски заметила я, – чтобы готовка, да без происшествий? Утопия. Но странно, что это случилось с тобой. Куда ловкость подевалась?  
  
– Это ты, как Далила, лишила меня всей ловкости.  
  
Я, стоя у плиты в позе римлянина, завязывающего сандалии, и упихивая противень в духовку, обернулась через плечо. Эрик возвышался возле стола с видом наевшегося сметаны котяры и беззастенчиво разглядывал мою обтянутую платьем задницу.  
  
– Помнится, Далила, чтобы лишить Самсона его силы, отрезала ему волосы. А что именно отрезала я? – поинтересовались мы с невинным видом.  
  
Глаза у нашего Призрака натурально полезли на лоб.  
  
– Ты на что намекаешь? – угрожающе прошипел он.  
  
– Я – ни на что. А ты что подумал? – мы постарались принять еще более невинный вид – насколько это возможно, стоя с откляченным задом.  
  
– Все, решено – дуэль! – Эрик грозно сдвинул брови.  
  
Я выпрямилась.  
  
– Ой, напугал! Можно подумать! Ну, раз ты бросаешь мне вызов, тогда я имею право выбрать оружие.  
  
Он великодушно помавал дланью.  
  
– Выбирай.  
  
– Сковородки! – и я схватила здоровенную чугунную дуру с длинной ручкой, на которой недавно жарилась свинина.  
  
Эрик явно не ожидал такого поворота.  
  
– Не надо! Я просто не подумал. Согласен на пат.  
  
– Ты еще боевую ничью предложи! – усмехнулись мы и выразительно покачали сковородкой. – Нет уж, если сдаешься – так сдавайся.  
  
Он поднял руки, показывая всем видом, что признает поражение.  
  
– И каково желание победительницы? – спросил он подозрительно.  
  
И тут мне пришла в голову любопытная идея.  
  
– Потанцуй со мной, – попросила я, подходя к нему вплотную.  
  
– Какой танец?  
  
– Танго, – выпалила я. Ответом мне послужила все та же приподнятая правая бровь. Я пояснила. – Этот танец родился в Аргентине и поначалу был танцем бедных, танцем воров и шлюх… Но пятьдесят лет спустя после своего рождения перекочевал в бальные залы. Его отличительная особенность в том, что мужчина всегда ведет, и женщина должна ему полностью доверять. Эх, жаль, музыки нет, – я сокрушенно покачала головой. – Сюда бы аргентинских музыкантов, или хотя бы испанских. Правда, боюсь, они все равно бы не оценили танго, решив, что мы с тобой – парочка извращенцев.  
  
Эрик выглядел… заинтересованным.  
  
– Покажи.  
  
Я показала, в качестве аккомпанемента выбрав «Любовь и бедность», потому что это была единственная песня в ритме танго, слова которой я знала. Поначалу мы двигались медленно и печально, чтобы он уловил суть, да и я немного путалась в длинной юбке. Ну, и танцор я аховый – если бы не умение Кристины…  
  
Постепенно мы разошлись, вычерчивая на муке шаги и полоски, взметывая в воздух маленькие облачка белой пыли.  
  
– Теперь возьми меня за ногу повыше колена и прижми к своему бедру, – скомандовала я.  
  
– Знаешь, этот танец нравится мне все больше и больше, – заметил Эрик, с охотой выполняя указание.  
  
– А теперь сделай шаг назад.  
  
И я оказалась почти лежащей на нем, прижимаясь ногой к его ноге, и смотрела на него снизу вверх…  
  
– Определенно, отныне это мой любимый танец, – пробормотал Эрик, слегка покраснев. – Мы будем танцевать его на свадьбе, и плевать, что подумают музыканты.  
  
За уроком танго мы едва не забыли про ужин.


	5. Три дня

Сегодня меня вбросило в параллельную реальность резко – будто взрывом.  
  
Я открыла глаза и дернулась было подняться, но тут внезапно мне залепило рот широкой ладонью, а знакомый голос прошептал в ухо:  
  
– Тихо. Внизу кто-то есть.  
  
Мы кивнули, показывая, что все поняли и дергаться понапрасну больше не будем. Эрик убрал ладонь. Мы повернулись к нему лицом. Он явно был встревожен, но старался этого не показывать, чтобы не пугать Крис. Мы прислушались: с первого этажа доносились едва слышные звуки, похожие на шуршание. Судя по направлению, звук доносился из кухни.  
  
– Сиди здесь, я пойду, проверю, кто там хозяйничает, – выдохнул Эрик чуть слышно.  
  
Мы замотали головой.  
  
– Одного я тебя не пущу.  
  
– Сиди здесь. Я захвачу один из твоих пистолетов.  
  
Эрик бесшумно соскользнул с кровати и вытащил из-под своей подушки револьвер. Я так и вытаращилась: ничего себе привычки у нашего Призрака! Он приложил палец к губам – и канул в черноту коридора. Мы напряженно прислушивались, но шагов Эрика слышно не было – он и впрямь умел растворяться в воздухе, словно призрак.  
  
Снизу по-прежнему доносилось подозрительное шуршание. Миг – и раздался резкий звон и грохот. Кастрюля на пол загремела – на слух определили мы, подлетая над кроватью и на ходу одновременно вписываясь в домашние туфли и вытягивая из-под подушки кастет и кинжал. Да, мы с Кристиной тоже параноики. А кому легко?  
  
Со скоростью ветра соскочив с лестницы, мы вбежали в кухню.  
  
Комнату освещала единственная свеча в глиняной плошке, рядом с которой лежал так и не понадобившийся пистолет. И освещала она поразительную картину: Эрик сидел на корточках и ласково гладил маленького – не старше трех месяцев – черного, как смоль, котенка, сосредоточенно пожиравшего куски мяса из опрокинутой кастрюли с шурпой.  
  
– И что здесь происходит? – вопросила я, уперев кулак в бок и недвусмысленно поигрывая кинжалом в другой руке.  
  
– Котенок… – Эрик пожал плечами и поднял тощее тельце на руки.  
  
Котенок немедля начал протестовать, вцепившись острыми младенческими зубками Эрику в палец и требуя, чтобы его спустили обратно к вкуснейшей еде.  
  
– Вот же… вредитель! – в сердцах бросила я. – Я рассчитывала, что нам этого супа на три дня хватит, а теперь опять варить. И как ему удалось? В нем весу грамм двести вместе с блохами.  
  
– Думаю, он влез через окно, – Эрик кивнул на оставленную мной форточку. – А кастрюлю уронил, видимо, когда пытался туда забраться. Смотри, он весь в…  
  
– Шурпе, – подсказали мы. – Ладно. Что с ним делать? Хотя… можешь не отвечать, я и так знаю. Мыть. Дай-ка я на него погляжу.  
  
Я взяла кошака за затылок и повернула мордой к себе.  
  
– Твою мать! – выругались мы в сердцах. Кажется, по-русски.  
  
– В чем дело? – встревожился Эрик.  
  
– Смотри! – я потянула его за локоть. Мы приблизились к свече, и стало возможным разглядеть маленького разбойника получше.  
  
Да, то, что почудилось мне в полумраке, вовсе не почудилось. У котенка не было правого глаза. Вместо него красовался темный провал, а через всю морду тянулся недавно заживший, еще розовый шрам.  
  
– Ох, кто его так? – в голосе Эрика мне послышалась боль.  
  
Я пожала плечами.  
  
– Собаки. Или люди – они иной раз хуже собак.  
  
– Мы ведь оставим его себе? – Эрик вопросительно взглянул на меня.  
  
– Конечно, – улыбнулись мы. – Тот, кто сумел опрокинуть целую кастрюлю супа, должен быть достаточно вынослив и силен, чтобы выжить в нашей компании. Только надо его как-то обозвать. Кто придумает имя?  
  
Эрик ласково погладил мелкого хулигана по слипшейся, пахнущей бараниной шкурке.  
  
– Ты придумывай. Я верю, что ты дашь ему самое правильное имя.  
  
Я подняла глаза к потолку.  
  
– Тогда… пусть будет Пиратом.  
  
– А если девочка? – хитро спросил Эрик.  
  
– Будет Пираткой. Делов-то, – фыркнули мы.  
  
Последующие полчаса мы с Эриком грели воду и совместно убирали последствия того безобразия, которое учинил Пират. Куски мяса я сложила в миску, справедливо решив, что не пропадать же добру. Потом коту скормлю. Когда вода согрелась, мы – опять же в четыре руки – помыли отчаянно сопротивляющегося Пирата. В результате котенок с довольной мордой сидел на одеяле и вылизывал блюдечко со сметаной, а мы с Эриком мазали друг другу царапины.  
  
– А сколько времени? – вдруг спросила я.  
  
Словно в ответ на мой вопрос часы в гостиной пробили полшестого утра.  
  
– Ложиться уже поздно, – будто прочитав мои мысли, заметил Эрик. – Что будем делать?  
  
– Завтракать, – со вздохом ответила я.  
  
Рассвет застал нас сидящими в гостиной перед огнем. Эрик передвинул диван к камину, поставил перед ним низенький столик и принес еще подушек – из спальни, пока я варила кофе, резала хлеб, сыр и буженину и раскладывала по вазочкам джем. Так что мы забрались с ногами на диван, укрылись пледом и с наслаждением предались кулинарному разврату. А между нами, явно зачислив себя в наши домашние животные, дрых Пират, беззастенчиво выпятив в сторону тепла, излучаемого камином, пузо с просвечивающей сквозь черные волоски умильно-розовой тонкой кожицей. Поскольку поднялись мы с Эриком рано, то находились в некоем полусонном состоянии, которое не мог поправить даже кофе. Двигаться было лень, говорить было лень, поэтому мы сидели и пялились в огонь, время от времени перебрасываясь ничего не значащими репликами. В итоге я забралась Эрику «под крылышко» и благополучно задремала под его негромкое пение.  
  
– Просыпайся, любовь моя, не то проспишь все на свете, – ласково проговорил кто-то знакомый над ухом и легонько потряс меня за плечо.  
  
 _Кто я, где я, как меня зовут… Что-то нас разморило… Это Эрик нас будит, да? А зачем?.. Давай проснемся и спросим…_  
  
Мы приоткрыли один глаз. Над нами склонился Эрик, причесанный, умытый, побрившийся и отвратительно бодрый. Да к тому же, видимо, уже полностью одетый. Чтобы исправить это безобразие, мы выпростали из-под одеяла руку и взъерошили ему шевелюру. Он перехватил нашу ладонь и поцеловал ее.  
  
– Доброе утро, соня, – все так же ласково сказал он.  
  
Мы улыбнулись, потянулись, зажмурившись, – и по недовольному писку поняли, что котенок так и остался спать у нас в ногах.  
  
 _Поцелуй его, нет ничего приятнее утренних поцелуев… А зубы, запах изо рта?.. Да ладно, как будто мы чеснок ели… Хорошо, попробую…_  
  
Кристина приподнялась на локтях, отвела от лица Эрика упавшие ему на глаза пряди и нежно поцеловала в губы.  
  
– И тебе доброе утро, – прошептали мы с улыбкой. – Мы куда-то торопимся?  
  
– Сейчас – нет…  
  
Эрику неудобно было стоять, согнувшись в три погибели, поэтому он опустился возле дивана на колени. И мы целовались.  
  
Что может быть прекраснее утренних поцелуев? Сонных, нежных, легких, точно перышко. Таких домашних и прозрачных, похожих на слюдяные крылышки стрекоз, на мягчайший пух одуванчика, на первый глоток свободы и свежесть утреннего солнца за окном.  
  
– Я подумал, что стоит навестить Антуанетту: отдать ей часть денег и побеседовать о нашей с тобой официальной свадьбе, – поведал о своих планах Эрик в перерывах между поцелуями.  
  
– Здравая идея, – согласилась я. – Только вставать мне лень. Который час?  
  
– Почти девять. Если не будем отвлекаться, то успеем прибыть на место еще до одиннадцати.  
  
Мы кивнули и с сожалением разжали объятия. Теперь вид у Эрика был достаточно встрепанный, чтобы не возбуждать в нас зависть. Правда, таким образом, он возбуждал многое другое, но это уже детали.  
  
Через полчаса, заперев от теоретических посягательств Пирата все комнаты, кроме кухни, полностью собранные и одетые, мы стояли на центральной улице Буживаля в надежде, что мимо проедет какой-нибудь экипаж. Деньги Эрик упрятал в скрипичный кофр, куда влезло чуть меньше половины пачек из чемоданчика.  
  
Нам повезло, и примерно через час мы подъехали к дому мадам Жири. Дом достался ей от покойного мужа, но, переселившись после его смерти в апартаменты в театре, она там почти не бывала. Я знала, что она сдавала дом. Очевидно, после пожара все семейство Жири туда вернулось. И еще мы с Эриком очень рассчитывали встретить там Раппно.  
  
Дверь нам открыл юноша, мой ровесник – высокий, светловолосый, с теплыми орехового цвета глазами.  
  
– Добрый день, – вежливо поздоровался Эрик.  
  
Но юноша смотрел только на меня.  
  
– О, вы Кристина, правда? Я столько слышал о вас! Простите, – юноша смутился, – Я забыл представиться. Этьен Раппно. – Наконец, он обратил внимание на Эрика. – А вы, должно быть…  
  
– Кто там, Этьен? – позади юноши возник Раппно-старший. – Ах, это вы! Здравствуйте. Этьен, что же ты держишь гостей на улице? Проходите, прошу вас. Антуанетта сразу сказала, что, кроме вас, навещать нас некому.  
  
– Здравствуйте. – Нам кажется, или Эрик, действительно, слегка растерялся?  
  
– Здравствуй, Жан-Поль, – я дружески улыбнулась и просочилась мимо застывшего столбом Этьена.  
  
Эрик, попросту отодвинув онемевшего юношу плечом, вошел следом.  
  
Жан-Поль на правах хозяина принял у меня накидку и муфту и показал в сторону двойных дверей, выходивших в коридор.  
  
– Сестра ждет вас там.  
  
 _Боже, Эрик что, ревнует нас к этому мальчику?.. Это для тебя он мальчик, а мне в самый раз подойдет… Что ты имеешь в виду?.. Это я шучу так. У тебя научилась…_  
  
Мадам Жири и Мэг сидели на кушетке. При виде нашей честной компании, ввалившейся в гостиную и, кажется, заполонившей ее скромное пространство целиком, они поднялись. Мэг, восторженно взвизгнув, кинулась обниматься с Крис, а мадам – совсем как Этьен – застыла на месте, прижимая руку к груди. Мы посматривали на нее одним глазом, стараясь в то же время вникнуть в смысл веселого щебетания Мэг.  
  
– Мэг, дорогая, ты не приготовишь нам чай? – дипломатично спросил Раппно-старший.  
  
Моя подружка осеклась, глянула на дядю, потом обернулась к матери – и со словами: «Конечно, где мои манеры. Кристина, ничего не рассказывай без меня!» – упорхнула. Вернее, попыталась упорхнуть, так как столкнулась на выходе с Эриком, умудрившимся заслонить собой почти весь дверной проем.  
  
– Эрик! – не менее обрадованно, чем при виде нас, воскликнула девушка. – Чудесно выглядите!  
  
– Вы тоже, мадемуазель, – явно на автомате отозвался тот и так же автоматически поцеловал протянутую руку.  
  
Мы шагнули вперед.  
  
– Добрый день, мадам… – ровно поздоровались мы.  
  
Жири смотрела на Крис, будто не в силах выдавить ни звука. Наконец, она медленно подошла к нам и тронула за локоть.  
  
– Здравствуй, Кристина.  
  
Мы посмотрели друг другу в глаза – и между нами повисло слово «прощение». Мы прощали друг друга за все сказанное и сделанное, а еще больше – за несказанное и несделанное. Слова были лишними.  
  
Я улыбнулась первой.  
  
– Посмотрите, мадам, кого я привела!  
  
Мы, не глядя, протянули руку назад и безошибочно нашли ладонь Эрика. Словно упрямого ребенка мы подтащили его к себе. Она молча смотрела на Эрика, как только что смотрела на меня. Эрик, казалось, чувствовал себя неловко под этим пристальным взглядом.  
  
– Какой ты стал… – Мадам подняла руку, будто хотела погладить его по щеке, но не решилась. Помедлила – и вдруг обняла его. – Я так рада за тебя! Так рада!  
  
Тут подоспела Мэг с чаем, и неловкость куда-то пропала. Мы расселись по всем доступным горизонтальным поверхностям. Мэг пристроилась на широком подлокотнике кресла, которое заняла я, и шепотом делилась последними новостями. Особенно часто в этих новостях звучало имя Этьена, так что мы заподозрили неладное.  
  
 _Они же родственники… Там такая седьмая вода на киселе, что разрешение на брак – если они дойдут до этого – им дадут без вопросов… Да, Жан-Поль говорил, что они с мадам троюродные…_  
  
Потом, наскоро пересказав друг другу события последних дней, мы обсудили проблему уже с нашим с Эриком разрешением на брак. На мой моральный облик Жири в этот раз не пеняла и не возмущалась тому, что я живу в одном доме с мужчиной и остаюсь с ним наедине, и называю себя его женой, таковой не являясь. Полагаю, если бы она заикнулась на эту тему, Эрик бы ее просто убил. В итоге договорились о том, что, в любом случае, сначала Эрик должен восстановить свои документы… или хотя бы выправить новые.  
  
Затем разговор зашел о подступающих к Парижу прусских войсках. К счастью, никто не стал возражать, когда я предложила убираться из города куда подальше, пока война не кончится. Поскольку в этом мире она началась позже, и Париж до сих пор не был осажден, я не была уверена, что события будут развиваться идентично нашим, но примерно подсчитать время окончания было можно – для этого достаточно было совершить примитивное арифметическое действие. Здесь война «отставала» на полгода, а значит, по самым грубым прикидкам не сегодня-завтра должны были свергнуть Наполеона. И, значит, до осады оставалось меньше месяца. По всему выходило, что благоразумнее всего свалить куда-нибудь на юг до Нового Года – со всеми «припусками на швы» за это время ситуация должна была более-менее вернуться в норму.  
  
По дороге сюда мы с Эриком успели рассмотреть этот вопрос со всех сторон, так что сейчас он меня поддерживал и периодически выдавал логические объяснения и увязки моим «предсказаниям». В принципе, никто нам особо не возражал, но я не успокоилась, пока не взяла с семейства Жири-Раппно слово, что они уберутся из Парижа – и плевать на дом и вещи: тех денег, что привез Эрик, должно было хватить на просторный дом где-нибудь в Италии.  
  
Как ни смешно, но Эрику война была даже на руку, потому что в присущей ей неразберихе куда проще было обзавестись документами. Об этом мы тоже с ним говорили, но при Раппно озвучивать не стали – кто знает, до каких границ простирается его лояльность к нарушениям закона?  
  
Когда кучка «взрослых» – мадам, Жан-Поль и Эрик – углубилась в разговор о политике, мы оценивающе глянули на сидевших с кислыми лицами Мэг и Этьена (Мэг пересела обратно на кушетку) и решительно встали.  
  
– Прошу прощения.  
  
Эрик вскинул на меня глаза.  
  
– Вы не будете возражать, если я украду свою подругу и Этьена, и мы вместе немного погуляем?  
  
Раппно-старший и мадам Жири, не сговариваясь, посмотрели на Эрика. Ну, понятно, как он скажет, так и будет: если он меня не отпустит, то и им нет смысла отвечать.  
  
Эрик коротко кивнул.  
  
– Только не задерживайтесь до сумерек и не затеряйтесь где-нибудь на другом конце Парижа. Зная в… тебя, Кристина, я не удивлюсь, если ты пропадешь в неизвестном направлении, а завтра пришлешь телеграмму из Тулузы с приветом от всех троих.  
  
Мэг прыснула в кулак. Этьен неловко переминался, очевидно, не зная, как реагировать на эту сомнительную шутку. Жири улыбнулась и покачала головой, признавая небеспочвенность эриковых опасений.  
  
– Да, Мэг, прогуляйтесь, пожалуй. Я же вижу, как вам скучно сидеть со… – мадам прикусила язык, но я мысленно продолжила «…со скучными взрослыми». Или «…со стариками», хотя вряд ли Антуанетта стала причислять себя к старикам. Тем не менее, она чуть было не ляпнула бестактность, противопоставив нас с Эриком по возрасту, а мы помнили, что на это он тоже весьма бурно реагирует.  
  
Эрик бросил на нее красноречивый взгляд, но промолчал – сказано ведь ничего не было.  
  
– Идите-идите, – добавил Раппно, рассеянно вертя в руках свою примечательную шляпу, с которой он так и не снял ленточку шоколадного цвета. – А ты, Этьен, присматривай за дамами.  
  
Мы не торопясь прогуливались по какому-то бульвару. Места были незнакомые Кристине, не говоря уже обо мне, но Мэг уверяла, что она с детства знает здесь каждый закоулок. По дороге мы разговорились с Этьеном, который, как выяснилось, увлекается биологией. Так что я, с молчаливого попустительства Крис «потрясла знаниями своими учителей своих и товарищей». Этьен, похоже, был поражен в самое сердце, когда я с увлечением начала рассказывать ему об особенностях свертывания крови у грызунов на примере домовой мыши и пасюка. У Мэг же попросту отвисла челюсть. Благополучно перейдя на анатомию человека и припомнив его систему свертывания, включая фактор Хагемана, я запустила в голове ассоциативную цепочку: рана на боку – комиссар – подвал – Рауль… И остановилась как вкопанная.  
  
– Что случилось, Крис? – обеспокоилась Мэг. – Ты так побледнела?  
  
– Может, вернемся? – тревожно спросил Этьен, видимо, представивший в красках, что с ним сделает Эрик, если он не вернет меня «как было».  
  
– Рауль… – прошептали мы.  
  
– Что Рауль? – удивилась моя подруга. – Крис, что с тобой?  
  
– Мы забыли предупредить Рауля, – выдавили мы сокрушенно. И тут меня осенила очередная светлая идея.  
  
Раз уж мы все равно гуляем, что мешает завернуть в дом де Шаньи? На бутылочку чая, так сказать?  
  
Когда-то, когда мы еще считались женихом и невестой (во всяком случае, в глазах виконта), Рауль притащил меня к себе домой – вроде как знакомиться с родителями. Из родителей дома была только его несравненная матушка, на которую я всеми силами старалась произвести неизгладимое впечатление и очень надеялась, что не понравлюсь ей. И хотя Кристина на тот момент еще не сделала окончательный выбор, мешать мне она не стала. Так что мы с мадам графиней расстались весьма недовольные друг другом. Но речь не о том. Речь о том, что я помнила адрес.  
  
И когда я назвала его Мэг, оказалось, что мы совсем недалеко от этого места. Вот так угуляли! Наверное, сама судьба подсказывала нам: спешите, предупредите виконта, пока не передумали, пока есть время, иначе будет поздно – Эрик ни за что не отпустит вас к сопернику, даже для спасения его жизни. Тем более, для спасения его жизни.  
  
В особняке де Шаньи никого не оказалось.  
  
– Могу я оставить записку для виконта? – поинтересовалась Кристина у высокомерного дворецкого.  
  
Тот величаво кивнул и псевдопочтительным жестом проводил нас до столика с листками бумаги и письменным прибором. Кристина набросала лаконичную записку, где во имя старой дружбы и всех чувств, которые испытывает к ней Рауль, умоляла его уехать из Парижа как можно дальше и на как можно больший срок. Лучше всего – за границу и на год. Потом я вспомнила далекие школьные годы и сложила записку во фронтовой треугольничек, мы надписали на нем «Раулю де Шаньи лично в руки» и отдали дворецкому.  
  
– Уф, гора с плеч, – поделилась я с Мэг.  
  
– Вы же с ним, я слышала, нехорошо расстались.  
  
– Ну, было дело… но кто старое помянет… и зла я ему не желаю. И если есть возможность предупредить – то почему нет? – мне кажется, или мы сочиняем будущую оправдательную речь для Эрика?  
  
Мы вернулись обратно. Было около пяти, и солнце висело низко над горизонтом.  
  
 _Тени удлинились… И с востока повеяло тьмой?.. Казалось бы, при чем тут Толкиен?.._  
  
Нас встретила мадам Жири.  
  
– Наконец-то! – Она всплеснула руками. – Эрик уже извелся, – украдкой шепнула она мне.  
  
Мы пожали плечами.  
  
– Он сам отпустил нас гулять.  
  
– Ты же его знаешь…  
  
– Долго же вы гуляли, – с улыбкой заметил вышедший из гостиной Жан-Поль. – И куда добрались? Не до Тулузы, как предсказывал месье Эрик?  
  
– Нет, папа, – начал отвечать Этьен за всех нас. – Мы гуляли неподалеку, Крис… мадемуазель Даае, оказывается, превосходно разбирается в биологии. Некоторые вещи я сегодня впервые услышал от нее. Потом мы еще нанесли визит де Шаньи… Ой!  
  
Это Мэг отчаянно наступила ему на ногу.  
  
Но было поздно. Лицо показавшегося в дверях гостиной Эрика смертельно побледнело.  
  
 _Вот идиот… Нет, это мы с тобой идиотки – надо было заранее предупредить его, чтобы сохранил этот визит в тайне. Хотя бы, пока мы с Эриком не уедем… И что теперь?.. Что-что… взять себя за я… в руки и спокойно и четко, хорошо поставленным голосом разъяснить присутствующим цель нашего посещения того особняка._  
  
– Да, – твердо заявила я, глядя Эрику в глаза и не обращая внимания на реакцию присутствующих, – пока мы гуляли, я вспомнила, что не предупредила виконта де Шаньи о надвигающейся опасности. А я не хочу, чтобы он погиб. Он всегда был… и будет моим другом, – Я, не колеблясь, закончила свою речь именно этими словами, прекрасно сознавая, **что** и, главное, **кому** я говорю.  
  
– Я понимаю твое решение, Кристина, – неестественно спокойно ответил Эрик, – и я принимаю его.  
  
Мы скомкано попрощались с семействами Жири и Раппно и откланялись. Вся дорога до Буживаля прошла в каменно-напряженном молчании.  
  
После ужина Эрик уселся перед камином с какой-то книгой, но не читал ее – просто задумчиво смотрел на огонь. Я приткнулась к нему под бок. Хотя мы и не чувствовали своей вины, но Эрик дулся, и это казалось… неправильным.  
  
– Может, сыграешь мне что-нибудь? – попробовала Крис завязать разговор.  
  
Эрик вздохнул, порывисто обнял нас и легонько поцеловал в макушку.  
  
– Завтра поедем покупать обручальные кольца, – неожиданно выдал он.  
  
– Хорошо, как скажешь. – Мы поняли его без лишних слов.  
  
Остаток вечера мы так и провели у камина, ни о чем не говоря и не обсуждая прошедший день.  
  
А ночью Эрик так прижал нас к себе, что у Крис едва не хрустнули ребра. Словно боялся, что если упустит меня хоть на секунду из виду, я растворюсь в воздухе, как уже сделала однажды той сумасшедшей ночью. У нас были разные одеяла, и все равно я и через два слоя шерсти ощущала жар его тела и слышала, как быстро колотится его сердце.


	6. Два дня

Утром мы – ну, или, скорее, Крис, потому что я-то у себя, наоборот, заснула – проснулись от невыносимой жары: Эрик так и не выпустил нас из объятий. Насилу выпутавшись из многослойного кокона и выскользнув из-под руки Эрика, я утянула с изножья кровати пеньюар и, накинув его, пошлепала вниз. Пират, изволивший почивать с нами, сорвался следом.  
  
Я поставила кофейник, достала завернутый в тряпицу хлеб и все, что отвечало моим представлениям о завтраке: ветчину, сыр, масло, джем. Для полной гармонии недоставало только свежих огурцов. Нет, их, наверное, могли бы привезти откуда-нибудь с юга, но не сейчас. Видимо, в свете последних событий с перевозками случилась напряженка. Нарезав продукты и быстренько размолов кофе в тонкую пыль, я уселась ждать, пока закипит вода.  
  
 _Посмотри, как там наш бок… Угу, сейчас. Да хорошо бок, прямо скажем, отлично. Но на сегодня соблазнение рекомендую не планировать… Почему? Все же зажило… Потому что сегодня у нас снова день разъездов – устанем, как собаки, а дело ответственное… Ты так говоришь, будто мы машину времени запускать собираемся, а не… Вот и молчи, МакФлай…_  
  
Сдавленное сдвоенное хихиканье.  
  
– Пират, а Пират, ты мальчик или девочка все-таки? – задумчиво вопросили мы, склонив голову набок.  
  
Котенок склонил голову точно так же и всем видом изобразил презрение. Я поймала его под брюхо и перевернула на спину. Похоже, мальчик. Вот и славно.  
  
Положив Пирату в миску остатки баранины, мы собрали поднос с завтраком и отправились наверх. Не все ж Эрику за нами ухаживать. Хотя, как мы нянчились с ним в Опере – это ни в сказке сказать, ни вслух произнесть… Когда я вошла в спальню, осторожно балансируя подносом, чтобы не уронить кофейник, оказалось, что наш любимый мужчина уже проснулся и стоит у окна. Жаль, так хотелось устроить ему завтрак в постель…  
  
– Привет! – жизнерадостно воскликнула я, пристраивая поднос на тумбочку. – И с добрым утром, солнце!  
  
Эрик обернулся с улыбкой.  
  
– Привет.  
  
Мы прищурились: вид у него был довольно смущенный. Небось, опять какую-нибудь гадость про нас подумал. И точно:  
  
– Я сначала вдруг перепугался ни с того, ни с сего. Подумал, что ты сбежала. Потом чуть не убил себя за такие идиотские мысли. Прости меня, Кристина, я дурак. Старый болван. Простите меня…  
  
– Почему это ты старый? – невольно удивились мы. – Болван, конечно, не без этого, но почему же сразу старый? Вполне молодой, в самом расцвете сил.  
  
– Кристина… Белл! Вы, обе! – Эрик подскочил к нам, обнял, оторвал от пола, слегка подкинул – и закружил по комнате. – Как вам не стыдно надо мной смеяться?  
  
– Ни капельки не стыдно, – мы бессовестно поддразнивали его, где-то внутри себя зная, что ему это нравится: нравится, когда смеются над ним… но не над ним. Не над его лицом. А над чем-то обычным, над чем положено смеяться двум влюбленным. И это было так здорово, так правильно.  
  
Мы сели завтракать. По старой привычке я сперва отложила себе на тарелку хлеб, потом принялась намазывать маслом… Где-то на третьем бутерброде я сообразила, что что-то не так. Предыдущие два испарились, будто их корова языком слизнула. Или…  
  
– Эрик, это были мои бутерброды!  
  
– Знаю. У тебя они получаются вкуснее, – Эрик невозмутимо намазывал на второй бутерброд – мой, между прочим – клубничный джем.  
  
– Как может простое намазывание масла на хлеб быть у кого-то вкуснее? – Я спрятала тарелку за спину.  
  
– Ну, это же ты намазывала…  
  
– Эрик, я уже чувствую, что наша семейная лодка разобьется о быт, – с угрозой заявили мы. Шутки шутками, но есть-то хотелось.  
  
Эрик внезапно посерьезнел.  
  
– Извини, я не хотел… не думал, что ты так отреагируешь. Давай, я тебе сделаю еще бутербродов.  
  
– Давай, – царственно согласились мы и поставили тарелку с одиноким кусочком хлеба обратно.  
  
Эрик честно намазал еще два куска взамен съеденных, потом – по нашему указанию – положил на них сыр и ветчину, протянул нам… Я толкнула Крис, мы потянулись вперед и куснули бутерброд, не прикасаясь к нему руками. Эрик замер.  
  
– Покорми меня, – коварно улыбнулись мы.  
  
Кажется, у него мелко дрожали руки. Кажется, он краснел и поминутно сдувал со лба свисающие пряди волос. Но было весело. И очень… интимно, что ли? Я почти пожалела, что впереди маячит поездка в город. Был такой благоприятный момент, чтобы…  
  
 _Мы же договорились, все решили… Я помню. И не собираюсь ничего менять. Но согласись, в этом было что-то… Да, мне понравилось… Возьмем на заметку, на будущее – Эрику это нравится… Нам тоже…_  
  
После такого завтрака собираться в дорогу было особенно тяжело. Но мы справились. Эрик затягивал Крис корсет (бережно и слабо), долго возился со шнуровкой, точно у него внезапно онемели пальцы… Я перекинула волосы обратно на спину.  
  
Нежное, почти невесомое прикосновение губами к обнаженному плечу, к шее, к тонкой коже за ушком... У нас перехватило горло.  
  
– Эрик, – голос предательски сорвался.  
  
Я обернулась.  
  
В его глазах, улыбке плескалась такая нежность…  
  
– Я помогу тебе собрать волосы.  
  
Эрик завладел шпильками и с удивительной сноровкой закрутил непослушные локоны Кристины в простую, но элегантную прическу. А нежность все спускалась нам на кожу с кончиков его пальцев, пока он стоял сзади и, перебирая длинные пряди, ненароком касался пальцами нашей шеи и плеч.  
  
В Париже было тепло и пасмурно – похоже, оттепель грозила затянуться и перейти в настоящую весну. Эрик целеустремленно привез меня практически в центр. Я огляделась и увидела возвышающуюся над домом неподалеку крышу родного оперного театра.  
  
– Пойдем, посмотрим, – я потянула Эрика за руку. Он нехотя последовал за мной  
  
И вот мы стоим на площади. Несмотря на середину дня, она была пустынна: ни экипажей, ни прогуливающихся горожан, ни даже полицейских.  
  
Запрокинув голову, Эрик разглядывал испещренный черными следами фасад с вылетевшими окнами и покрытые копотью статуи на крыше. Я вгляделась в его лицо: оно было печально.  
  
Крис склонила голову ему на плечо.  
  
 _Ничего не осталось… все унес пожар… А ведь это был мой дом…_  
  
– Эрик, – тихо позвали мы, – может, не стоило приходить?  
  
Он вздохнул.  
  
– Это был мой дом… мой мир. Ничего не осталось. – Потом он посмотрел на меня и улыбнулся. – Ты осталась. Так что… это честный обмен.  
  
– Я стою целого мира? – подпустив в голос недоверие, спросила я.  
  
 _И пару новых коньков в придачу… Вечность – это долго… Интересно, мы будем помнить друг друга, когда умрем?.. Грустные мысли для такого счастливого дня…_  
  
– Куда больше. Девочка моя… – Эрик на секунду прижался к нам, спрятав нос в изгибе шеи Крис. – Так, – решительно проговорил он, – я помню, что мы приехали покупать кольца.  
  
– Именно покупать? Не заказывать? – уточнила я.  
  
Эрик помотал головой.  
  
– Нет времени. Думаю, через пару дней мы уедем, а заказывать где-нибудь еще… где, как не в Париже, работают лучшие ювелиры?  
  
– Убедил, – рассмеялись мы. – И откуда ты так много знаешь про ювелиров?  
  
– Из газет, – смутился Эрик.  
  
Я наставительно подняла палец.  
  
– Не стоит верить всякому печатному слову. А ты уже знаешь, куда идти?  
  
– Нет. Просто пройдемся по торговым улицам, если какая-нибудь витрина покажется заманчивой, зайдем.  
  
– Прекрасный план.  
  
Мы убрались с площади и углубились в сплетение улиц. Чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания, Эрик надел шляпу и обмотался шарфом повыше. В принципе, это не выглядело дико – несмотря на теплый день, ветер дул довольно сырой. Мы проходили мимо шикарных частных особняков и даже издалека выглядевших казенно присутственных мест, мимо витрин и вывесок, мимо окон кафе, сияющих изнутри теплым желтоватым светом – все дальше и дальше.  
  
– Что это там? Магазин? – я показала на висевшую на одной цепочке и угрожающе раскачивавшуюся обшарпанную вывеску над ступенями, уходящими вниз.  
  
Мы подошли поближе. В те моменты, когда вывеску мотало не слишком сильно, на ней можно было разобрать надпись: «Hautsommet и сын, известны с 1778 года», а чуть выше символ ремесла – кольцо с гипертрофированным бриллиантом.  
  
– Заглянем? – предложил Эрик. – Где, как не в подвале, Призраку Оперы покупать обручальные кольца?  
  
– Эрик, да ты пошутил? – удивились мы.  
  
– Вообще-то чувство юмора у меня есть, если ты не заметила, – он сделал вид, что обиделся, но долго удерживать это выражение не смог и разулыбался.  
  
Мы вошли в полумрак магазина. Надтреснуто зазвенел колокольчик, и перед нами возник продавец – или хозяин магазина – коренастый старик с высокой копной совершенно седых волос.  
  
– Чем могу служить? – с достоинством спросил он.  
  
– Кольца. Нам нужны кольца – для меня и моей невесты, – решительно заявил Эрик.  
  
Мы с Крис согласно кивнули и прижались к нему теснее.  
  
– Прошу, – месье Хосомме (или как там его) сделал приглашающий жест, чуть посторонился, позволяя нам протиснуться вглубь тесновато-темноватого помещения. Сам он зашел за прилавок и вытащил на свет божий лоток, обитый черным бархатом, на котором покоились ряды колец.  
  
Кольца поражали своим разнообразием: без камней и с камнями, тонкие и толстые, простые и вычурные.  
  
– Выбирай, любовь моя, – в голосе Эрика мы явственно слышали улыбку.  
  
Я прикусила губу.  
  
 _Что-то не то… Ни одно не нравится…_  
  
– А больше у вас нет? – неуверенно спросили мы.  
  
Продавец помялся.  
  
– Есть… – наконец ответил он после раздумий. – Но это работы моего сына. Он пока подмастерье, и его кольца… они странные. К тому же я не даю ему по-настоящему дорогие камни.  
  
– Покажите, – потребовала я.  
  
– Кристина, ты уверена? – Эрик повернулся к нам и заглянул в глаза. – Посмотри, может, понравится какое-то из этих? Я хотел, чтобы у тебя было кольцо с большим камнем.  
  
– У меня уже было кольцо, усыпанное бриллиантами, помнишь? – возразили мы чуть резче, чем следовало бы. – И ничего хорошего из этого не вышло.  
  
Эрик помрачнел.  
  
– Помню. Хорошо, как скажешь.  
  
Я погладила слегка влажную ткань плаща на его груди.  
  
– Извини, Эрик, не обижайся. Они все красивые, они мне нравятся, но не так… Знаешь, моя бабушка говорила: нужно, чтобы душа свернулась и развернулась – тогда поймешь, что вещь твоя.  
  
Тем временем хозяин магазинчика притащил откуда-то еще один лоток, поменьше. На нем было всего штук десять украшений, из них только четыре кольца. И наш взгляд прикипел к ним. Они, действительно были странными. Необычными. И невообразимо прекрасными.  
  
 _Они такие же необыкновенные, как мы, как наша история… Как сама любовь… Вот эти два… А к женскому прилагается целый гарнитур… Возьмем все – не будем отказывать себе в удовольствии…_  
  
Наше внимание привлекли два кольца. Они оба были не просто круглыми, а выгнутыми в форме буквы «С», так что когда их надеваешь на палец, должны были еще и заходить на ладонь. Мужское было выполнено в виде венка из дубовых листьев, увенчанного парой желудей – побольше и поменьше – в каждом из которых сверкало по крохотному изумруду. Женское же, к которому явно прилагались серьги и колье, выполненные в том же стиле, было сделано в виде переплетения веток и листьев непонятного дерева, а венчал его простой цветок, вроде клематиса, в сердцевинке которого был маленький бриллиантик.  
  
– Вот это, – показали мы. – Можно померить?  
  
– Конечно, – с готовностью отозвался седой месье.  
  
– Эрик, – я повернулась к нему и протянула свободную от перчатки руку.  
  
У того явно перехватило дыхание. Медленно и торжественно он взял колечко. Его рука чуть дрогнула, когда сверкающий ободок коснулся кончика моего безымянного пальца. Колечко скользнуло к основанию – и село, как влитое.  
  
– Твоя очередь, – прошептал он.  
  
Его ладонь, и в самом деле, мелко подрагивала. Я, в свою очередь, надела «дубовый венок» на его палец и задержала его руки в своих.  
  
– Тебе тоже в самый раз, – с улыбкой проговорили мы. – А еще я хочу взять вот эти серьги и колье. И подходящую к нему цепочку.  
  
Мы не стали снимать кольца, точно так и повенчались здесь, в темном полуподвальном магазинчике с обшарпанной вывеской. Пока Эрик расплачивался, я заглянула в приоткрытую дверь, очевидно, ведущую в задние помещения. Вот в темном коридоре мелькнула долговязая фигура.  
  
– Эй! – окликнула Крис. – Подойдите, пожалуйста. Это вы сделали кольца в виде цветов?  
  
Человек замер… и вышел на свет – если этот полумрак можно было так назвать. Был он молод, высок и отчаянно рыжеволос.  
  
– Я… – он смущенно топтался, разглядывая нечто интересное на своих ботинках.  
  
– Большое спасибо вам! Они чудесны, просто чудесны. И… – мы взяли его за руку, – не слушайте никого. У вас настоящий талант, вы делаете прекрасные украшения. Поверьте, вы еще станете самым известным ювелиром в стране.  
  
– Благодарю вас. – Он наконец поднял глаза: они оказались необычного зеленого цвета, цвета молодой весенней травы.  
  
– Я в вас верю. – Я пожала ему руку и отошла.  
  
После магазина мы решили немного прогуляться просто так, без цели. Тут Крис обратила внимание на цветочную лавку.  
  
 _Насчет завтра – Эрик ведь будет упираться до последнего… да и не можем же мы просто подойти и сказать: я готова, бери меня всю… А что, достойная речь, прочувствованная… Не хохми. Я имею в виду, может, намекнуть ему? Помнишь, как в «Травиате»… ах, да… не помнишь… Угу, не знала, да еще и забыла. Ну, не повезло тебе со мной в этом плане, не люблю я оперу. И вообще, литература – наше все… Ты еще комиксы вспомни. Короче: надо заказать в этой лавочке белые камелии. В отличие от тебя, Эрик наверняка правильно интре… интерпе… сообразит, что это значит… А я вот прекрасно знаю слово «интерпретировать». Попробуй на досуге скороговорку «сиреневенький бесперспективняк» – отличная тренировка языка… Не стой столбом, пошли в магазин, только Эрик пусть подождет снаружи…_  
  
– Эрик, – позвали мы. – Ты не возражаешь, если мы зайдем вон туда?  
  
Я бесцеремонно ткнула пальцем в сторону вывески с корзинкой цветуечков.  
  
Эрик пожал плечами.  
  
– Если дама хочет…  
  
– Дама очень хочет. Только побудь, пожалуйста, здесь, – добавила я, когда мы пересекли улицу.  
  
– А что такое? – удивился он.  
  
Мы потупились.  
  
– Секрет.  
  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Эрик, – я буду снаружи. Надеюсь, вы не затеяли очередную авантюру?  
  
Крис яростно замотала головой и уставилась на него Очень Честными Глазами.  
  
Разговор с миловидной продавщицей – мы заказали доставку цветов на завтра – продлился дай бог пять минут, однако, выйдя, я обнаружила, что Эрик уже едва ли не протоптал перед дверью магазина траншею в мостовой.  
  
– Почему так долго? – первым делом осведомился он.  
  
Я удивленно задрала брови.  
  
– Это ты называешь долго? Сразу видно, что ты не ходил с девушками по магазинам.  
  
– Да как-то не до того было, – с сарказмом протянул Эрик.  
  
Кажется, он оскорбился. Ну, и ладно, чай, не хрустальная ваза.  
  
– Тогда могу тебя обрадовать: этот мой визит в магазин запомнится тебе, как самый короткий визит в жизни. И поверь, тебе будет, с чем сравнивать.  
  
Эрик недоверчиво хмыкнул, но развивать тему не стал, как и продолжать пререкаться.  
  
Мы еще немного побродили, потом я проголодалась, и мы с Крис наперебой затащили нашего нелюдима в кафе, где он немедля обосновался в самом темном углу.  
  
– Хочешь, я расскажу тебе еще что-нибудь о будущем? – примирительно спросили мы, покончив с легким обедом.  
  
– Пожалуй, – согласился Эрик, подпер щеку кулаком и приготовился слушать.  
  
 _О чем ты хочешь рассказать?.. Ну, к примеру, о компьютерах… О-о-о, какая тема… Да, я старалась…_  
  
– Расскажу тебе о… как же начать? – я задумалась. – Ладно. Через много-много лет изобретут любопытное устройство. Первоначально оно служило научным и техническим целям, однако, через некоторое время – когда стало возможным уменьшить его размеры, оно стало доступно каждому. Устройство называется компьютер. У него есть «мозг», который производит… ну, допустим, вычисления и другие вещи, экран, чтобы человек мог видеть, что он делает и нечто вроде печатной машинки, чтобы можно было вводить слова и числа. Не буду вдаваться в подробности, но с помощью компьютера можно писать тексты, делать расчеты, чертежи, рисовать, писать музыку и делать многое другое – короче, сам понимаешь, вещь стала практически незаменимой. Не даже не это самое интересное.  
  
– Есть нечто еще интереснее? – лицо у Эрика отражало работу мысли. Видимо, раздумывал, как бы комп мог пригодиться ему.  
  
 _Да, ему было бы в самый раз. В том числе и из-за того, о чем ты сейчас будешь рассказывать… Ну, да, ну, да, Призрак Интернета…_  
  
– Так случилось, что стало возможным связать компьютеры по всему миру между собой. Получилась так называемая Сеть. Или Интернет. То есть люди, работающие за этими устройствами, получили возможность обмениваться информацией, невзирая на расстояния. К примеру, ты мог бы из Парижа послать партитуру «Дон Жуана» Лефевру в Австралию, не выходя из дома. Причем, он бы получил ее почти сразу.  
  
– То-то бы он обрадовался… – задумчиво протянул Эрик.  
  
Мы хихикнули.  
  
– Да, и сверху картинку с черепом прилепить, для полноты ощущений.  
  
– Полезная вещь этот ваш интернет…  
  
– Не то слово! С его помощью, кстати, можно заказать себе на дом все, что угодно: еду, одежду, всякие хозяйственные прибамбасы, механизмы… все. Есть люди, которые месяцами не выходят из дома… А самое любопытное то, что в сети никто не знает друг друга, если только люди не знакомы лично – тогда они могут (но необязательно) сообщить друг другу свои данные в сети.  
  
– В каком смысле? Если я пошлю оперу Лефевру, он не узнает, что это я?  
  
– Если ты не скажешь ему заранее или он сам не догадается по рисунку или еще чему-нибудь, то нет, не узнает. В этом-то и прелесть. Ты можешь назваться кем угодно. В этом есть элемент игры. Можно общаться с юной девушкой, допустим, из Италии, а на самом деле это будет какой-нибудь старик из Ливерпуля. Все, за редким исключением, прячутся за прозвищами и красивыми картинками и выдают себя за тех, кем не являются.  
  
Эрик помолчал, зачем-то поболтал остатки кофе в своей чашке, затем отставил ее.  
  
– Кажется, в твоем будущем все превратились в Призраков, – невесело усмехнулся он.  
  
– Знаешь, фактически, так оно и есть…  
  
Мне стало грустно.  
  
– Может, хватит говорить о том, что тебя расстраивает? – Эрик наконец-то заметил мое состояние.  
  
– Тебя, видимо, тоже, – отозвались мы.  
  
– Поедем домой.  
  
Крис кивнула, Эрик потребовал счет, и уже через пятнадцать минут мы катили в направлении пригорода.


	7. Один день

Этот день мы определили для себя, как день Х.  
  
Да, мы повторялись, но других, более подходящих букв для этого дня у нас не нашлось. Разве что ХХХ, но это, вроде бы, не совсем о том…  
  
Или о том…  
  
Но Эрику мы не скажем, иначе у него начнется мандраж, как у студента-отличника перед решающим экзаменом. То, что у Крис (да и у меня тоже) был не меньший мандраж – как перед экзаменом, но уже у двоечника, - это отдельная тема, и я про нее даже говорить не буду.  
  
 _Спокойно, детка… Уже не детка… Нашими молитвами… Мне нужно выпить… Дождись хотя бы пяти вечера. Но для начала нужно серьезно подготовиться…_  
  
Вместо ответа на молчаливое удивление Крис я взяла из комода с постельным бельем плотную льняную простыню и постелила ее под тонкой, на которой мы спали все это время. Потом подумала – и постелила еще одну. Кажется, Крис поняла, к чему все эти телодвижения. Ну, да, легче постирать простыни, чем мучиться с матрасом. К счастью, Эрик ничего этого не видел: он возился с чем-то на заднем дворе – не то колол дрова, не то отпиливал дурацкую сухую ветку, которая наполовину отошла от ствола и взяла моду среди ночи долбиться в окно спальни. Когда мы с Эриком услышали это дело первый раз, нас едва удар не хватил. Представьте картину: ночь, темно – и два придурка в исподнем, вооруженные до зубов, крадутся во мраке к окну. Потом, конечно, смеху было. Даже тяпнули по пятьдесят грамм, чтобы спалось крепче.  
  
Закончив работу и накрыв кровать красивым покрывалом, мы посмотрели на часы. Всего десять утра. Мы вздохнули, завернулись в шаль – и отправились на задний двор…  
  
Невыносимо долго тянулся этот день, вяло переползая из часа в час. Около трех прибыли столь вожделенные Кристиной белые камелии, назначение коих было мне не совсем понятно, но в чужой монастырь, в конце концов…  
  
Мы спрятали их в ванной, поставив в заранее приготовленную вазу. А потом долго глядели на себя в зеркало. Интересно, Эрик тоже это видит? Страх и решимость, а где-то глубоко… Видно, видно, что Кристина – не единственная сущность в этом теле. И как он это выдерживает? Как мирится? Или он, действительно, любит нас обеих? Я не знаю…  
  
 _Я тоже… Уйди на секунду…_  
  
Страх исчез. В глазах женщины с лицом Кристины был опыт и неведомая отвага. И недоумение по поводу цветов. Крис вернулась – и вместе с ней вернулся страх. Но нас было двое, и чтобы не заметить это, нужно было быть слепцом. Или никогда по-настоящему не знать нас. Я плеснула водой в лицо. Из зеркала на нас смотрела незнакомка.  
  
 _Я не видела в своем зеркале этого… И я… Да ты вообще ангелов видела… Слышала… Хрен с ним, главное – дожить до вечера… Мне нужно выпить… Я этим воспользуюсь… Очень смешно…_  
  
На кухне была початая бутылка белого десертного. Я позволила себе… нам разговеться на два бокала – для храбрости.  
  
Наконец подоспело время традиционных вечерних посиделок. Обычно Эрик немного занимался со мной, вернее, с той частью меня, которая отзывалась на имя Кристина, потом они же пели что-нибудь невыносимо оперное, а я старалась абстрагироваться от происходящего и утекала в свою реальность, дабы пошарить в интернете или затеять партию в «Героев». В конце вечера я возвращалась с какой-нибудь современной песенкой, подбирая наиболее мелодичные, с не слишком шокирующим или дурацким текстом.  
  
Но сегодня я принесла нечто особенное.  
  
Этот выбор я сделала неспроста: песня написана для дуэта двух женщин.  
  
 _Ты ведь занималась танцами? Значит, раздеться под музыку сможешь?.. А надо?.. Надо. Партия зовет… Тебе смешно… Мне страшно. Я уже проходила через это… И была пьяна в доску… Неправда, это было отравление…_  
  
В наши планы входило не только петь, поэтому мы извлекли из сундучка благополучно заныканный костюм рабыни из «Ганнибала» - он мне понравился, так что я его уперла в промежутке между обидами Эрика в надежде, что когда-нибудь эти эротичные тряпочки пригодятся. А потом было жалко возвращать. Зато теперь он оказался как нельзя к месту. Поверх костюма мы нацепили наглухо закрытое темное платье, дополнили ансамбль широким и длинным шарфом из легчайшего шифона и пренебрегли корсетом. Массивные украшения, в том числе и широкие ножные браслеты с бубенчиками, которыми Кристина намеревалась звенеть в такт, я сложила в кошелек, камелии дожидались своего часа в вазоне поблизости.  
  
 _Как хорошо, что я не догадалась украсть бутафорские цепи – а то ты и ими бы обмоталась для антуражности… Чем издеваться, лучше это… наставляй, вот… Что-то тебя ведет… Все отлично… Крис, умоляю, только не сегодня… Я в порядке… Да, шарф и предметы туалета можешь бросать в Эрика. Только нежно, нежно…_  
  
\- Что ты споешь мне сегодня? – с улыбкой спросил Эрик, сидя вполоборота на табурете возле настроенного пианино и приготовившись на слух подобрать мелодию.  
  
\- Оставь, - я отвела его руки от черно-белых клавиш, - я тебе потом запишу аккорды. Повернись ко мне и слушай. И смотри.  
  
Я погасила все свечи в люстре, что висела в гостиной. Свечи, которые Эрик по привычке зажег по сторонам от инструмента, сразу взметнули из углов причудливые дымчато-черные тени. То, что надо. Я отложила кошель с украшениями в сторону, встала посреди небольшой уютной комнаты и запела, медленно покачиваясь в такт мелодии.  
  
Глаза Эрика расширились.  
  
\- Кристина… - он не имел ни малейшей возможности сбежать. Впрочем, я тоже.  
  
\- Эр-ррриииик, - свистящим шепотом отозвались мы…  
  
Мы плавно кружились и изгибались, подбрасывая и ловя дымчатую ткань шарфа, так что она покрывала голову, и смотрели сквозь эту завесу на своего мужчину. Опускали шарф ниже, закрыв нижнюю половину лица, и украдкой бросали взгляд в сторону Эрика, как заправская одалиска. Потом я подошла ближе и накинула шарф ему на шею.  
  
Мелодия плывет над нами, и я наклоняюсь низко-низко, так что почти касаюсь носом лица Эрика, притягиваю его к себе шарфом… завлекательно раскрытые губы… Эрик прерывисто дышит… - и мы отстраняемся, томно поводя плечами и медленно обмахиваясь ладонями с широко расставленными пальцами. Будто нам жарко. А ведь нам, и в самом деле, жарко. И мы начинаем расстегивать лиф платья. Как их много, этих мелких пуговичек! Эрик облизывает губы, словно у него пересохло в горле… Возможно, так и есть. Я снова подхожу близко, чтобы забрать шарф, тяну его к себе и будто бы случайно задеваю щеку Эрика. Возвращаюсь, медленно очерчиваю кончиком пальца его подбородок, опять наклоняюсь, как для поцелуя, – и вот мы уже на другом конце комнаты, танцуем, как ни в чем не бывало. И шарф снова с нами.  
  
Набрасываю его на голову, под его прикрытием решительно избавляюсь от лифа и единственной юбки, оставшись в одном сценическом костюме. А потом стремительно подбегаю к Эрику и бросаю шарф ему  
Пока наш ошарашенный Призрак подбирал шарф, мы смотались в угол, скинули туфли, надели украшения и закрепили в прическе цветы. Увидев их, Эрик побелел, как полотно.  
  
 _Он все понял… Если бы на моих глазах дама расстегивала лиф, я бы тоже все поняла… Нет в тебе утонченности… Да где уж нам, простым ветеринарам! Кстати, мы переходим к решающей стадии… Мне надо выпить… А может, не надо?.._  
  
Мелодично звякают браслеты… Ритмичные движения бедрами, округлые жесты – и резкий поворот головы, замереть на секунду, чтобы увидел, прочувствовал. Чтобы кровь билась толчками в такт тонким голосам бубенчиков. Чтобы кидало в жар и холод попеременно… одновременно… Чтобы каждая мышца отзывалась на наш танец – схватить, смять, овладеть…  
  
Чтобы ты с ума сошел от желания.  
  
И больше ничего не боялся.  
  
Подойти, соблазнительно выставляя почти полностью обнаженные ноги, поднять одну из них - такую длинную, с округлым коленом и узкой стопой, на которой слегка больше, чем положено, выдается косточка сустава, - и упереться розовыми пальчиками в виднеющуюся сквозь запáх рубашки грудь. Это моя идея, Кристине такое и в голову бы не пришло. Эрик подается назад, упирается спиной в пианино; его локти скользят по клавишам, рождая сумрачную какофонию… Но мы все так же жестоки, и не отступаем. Мы доведем тебя до исступления. За все, что ты вытворял в Опере. За то, что не доверял нам, за то, что не верил. Нам, себе, в себя... За то, что из-за тебя нас чуть не убили. За то, что я убила… нет! За все остальное – да, но только не за это. Это не твоя вина, любимый.  
  
И нет судьбы.  
  
Такого наш возлюбленный явно не видывал никогда в жизни. Думаю, что мало кто видел. В какой-то момент мы обнаружили себя на его коленях, причем, каким образом мы туда попали, так и осталось загадкой.  
  
\- Крис… Ж…  
  
\- Белл, - выдохнули мы ему в шею.  
  
\- Белл, - повторил он, и я растаяла…  
  
Касание – вспышка – поцелуй – вспышка – мы отстраняемся – поворот – улыбка – мы снимаем с себя тяжелый разукрашенный топик, обнажая грудь с торчащими от возбуждения и примеси страха сосками, – вспышка – тело выгибается – поцелуй – моя грудь под губами Эрика - вспышка…  
  
Эрик отстраняется и ставит нас на ноги, поднимается следом и закутывает нас в шарф. В его глазах страсть удивительным образом сочетается с неуверенностью. Он все еще не уверен.  
  
Не бойся, не бойся, Эрик. Хватит бояться жизни. Ты сам сказал…  
  
 _Боже, я сейчас умру… Что он задумал?.. Мне нужно выпить… Кажется… кажется, мне тоже…_  
  
\- Разделишь со мной это вино?  
  
\- Да!  
  
И Крис рвется к выпивке, подобно страннику в пустыне.  
  
Нет!  
  
Я вдруг вспоминаю, что мы с ней в разных… весовых категориях… А в нас уже сидит два бокала по шестнадцать градусов…  
  
Поздно.  
  
Она осушила один бокал, требовательно подставила его к бутылке, чтобы Эрик наполнил его снова.  
  
Движения такие рваные…  
  
 _Ты идиотка… Прости, я так волновалась… Не у меня проси прощения… Ох, Эрик… Стой! Не смей отключаться!.._  
  
\- За нас! – Торжественно провозглашает Крис, но я же вижу, как напрягся Эрик. Да, он все понял.  
  
Вечер определенно перестает быть томным.  
  
Она еще цепляется за Эрика, но мы… нет больше нас. Осталась лишь я, отчаянно пытающаяся совладать с нетрезвым, сопротивляющимся телом…  
  
\- Эрик, - прошептала я, - прости ее… нас. Мы недолго будем здесь.  
  
\- Я отнесу тебя в спальню.  
  
Как он смотрит на нас… Так смотрит умирающий от жажды, глядя на отравленный колодец. Эрик, прости меня…  
  
\- Эрик, прости меня… - тщусь я объяснить. – Это я не уследила. Я забыла, какая Кристина… легкая.  
  
Тело Крис брыкается, когда Эрик взваливает его на плечо, чтобы оттранспортировать в сторону спальни. Цепляется за интерьер и пытается утянуть со стола бутылку. Я тоже борюсь с ним – телом - пока могу, пока сознание еще здесь. Мне кажется столь важным объяснить… Оправдать нас. Эрик, мы не хотели… Мы даже купили эти гребаные камелии…  
  
\- Я люблю тебя… - трачу я последние силы на это признание.  
  
Крис неожиданно успокаивается, и я – я одна – могу притянуть к себе Эрика, который терпеливо освобождает нас от остатков туалета. И я не сомневаюсь в чистоте его помыслов.  
  
И снова он…  
  
Поцелуй… Сколько их было… Первых, веселых, отчаянных, нежных, полных слез и боли. Сегодняшний – искупительный. Пока я еще здесь. Пока Крис еще в сознании, хотя ее душа погружается в забытье. Я еще здесь.  
  
\- Белл… Кристина… Я принял вас… Я люблю вас… тебя… - выдыхает Эрик мне в ухо. – Я подожду еще.  
  
Я обнимаю его, и между нами нет ничего, кроме моей кожи и его распахнутой рубашки. Я прижимаюсь к Эрику обнаженной грудью, и он дрожит, но краска не заливает его лицо. Он сдерживает себя – всей своей волей, своей силой, своей… любовью. И я не знаю более целомудренных объятий. Я так хочу подарить ему хоть что-нибудь… Я снова целую его.  
  
Эрик…  
  
Я слышу твое сердце, Эрик. Я знаю твои мысли, Эрик. Я люблю тебя, Эрик. Я… я не знаю, кого люблю. Эти губы… я знаю их…  
  
\- Доброе утро, - бормочет знакомый голос. И я почти помню, из какой он реальности.  
  
Запах твоих духов… Запах расплавленного воска… Шарф Кристины, который пахнет смесью сандала и ладана… Я обнимаю тебя, и пальцы скользят… по ткани дорогого пиджака… по батисту тонкой рубашки…  
  
\- Доброй ночи… - говорит Эрик, и я отключаюсь окончательно.  
  
Иногда, выныривая из забытья, Кристина слышит волшебную музыку. Кажется, в ней звучат знакомые мотивы. Эрик сидит внизу, в гостиной, за пианино. И творит.  
  
А мы тут.  
  
Мы спим.  
  
Нас нет.


	8. Утро

Весь день у меня болела голова. Не то чтобы раскалывалась, так, чуть неприятные ощущения в котелке между ушами, легко решаемые но-шпой или ей подобным продуктом фармацевтической промышленности. Крис бессовестно дрыхла, оставив меня в одиночестве справляться с последствиями ее загула. А последствий было немало. Ибо мучила меня не только и не столько мигрень, сколько угрызения совести, которые лишь обострялись, когда из иной реальности до меня долетали звуки прекрасной музыки. Уж на что я не особый ценитель классики, но и у меня от этой мелодии в душе поднималось нечто светлое и немилосердно щипало глаза. Это Эрик коротал ночь за инструментом, вместо того чтобы провести ее с нами. Моя вина, моя ошибка – слишком уж я понадеялась на наше вчерашнее выступление, забыв о некоторых особенностях физиологии Кристины.  
  
Я ждала предстоящей ночи почти со страхом, потому что не знала, как смогу смотреть Эрику в глаза после всего, что произошло. Не знала, что делать дальше. Видимо, Кристине передалась моя неуверенность, потому что в итоге, проснувшись, она не присоединилась ко мне, как обычно, а забралась в дальний угол нашего сдвоенного сознания и явно собиралась пробыть там весь следующий день, малодушно предоставив мне разгребать то, что она же и наворотила. Впрочем, насчет всего дня я, пожалуй, погорячилась. Возможно, дело ограничится только утром, а потом, если я удачно объяснюсь с Эриком, она вернется, от всей души извинится, мое мягкое сердце растает, сердце Эрика растает тем более… Ура-ура, все танцуют и поют. Эх, как же это сложно, оказывается, - жить на два мира…  
  
Я открыла глаза.  
  
После событий в Опере это была первая ночь, когда Эрика с нами не было. И судя по всему, сейчас было уже далеко не утро. Я лениво скользнула взглядом по пустой половине кровати, вяло размышляя, что чувствую себя в целом хорошо – должно быть, хмель выветрился или, что более вероятно, сдался под напором нажористой химии. Потом посмотрела в другую сторону – и обнаружила Эрика, сидящего в кресле напротив. Он не спал, хотя и сидел совершенно неподвижно. Он рассматривал нас. Промелькнула мысль, что он мог просидеть так всю ночь.  
  
\- Доброе утро, - я невольно улыбнулась.  
  
\- Доброе утро.  
  
\- И как тебе не надоедает пожирать меня глазами?  
  
\- Это занятие никогда мне не надоест. – Эрик вернул улыбку.  
  
Он встал, будто принял какое-то очень важное решение, и сделал один шаг.  
  
А потом начал раздеваться.  
  
Поначалу я опешила и не могла вымолвить ни слова. А позже звуки застряли в глотке по иной причине. Эрик не просто раздевался. Он раздевался медленно. Тщательно, не торопясь, со вкусом складывал вещи и вешал их на кресло. И это было так… тёмно, странно, магически, завораживающе – как он это делал. Почти непристойно. И куда непристойнее, чем его обнаженное тело, на которое падал узкий луч света, пробившийся в спальню сквозь щель меж шторами.  
  
 _О-ой! Мама… Вернулась. Не выдержала, все-таки… Вернешься тут, пожалуй… Да, ты чуть не пропустила самое интересное… Интуиция подсказывает мне, что самое интересное еще впереди…_  
  
Мы смотрели.  
  
Матовая смуглая кожа, которая будто сливается с полумраком комнаты. Развитые, четко очерченные мышцы, широкие плечи, длинные мускулистые руки с крупными ладонями, грудь, на которой могла бы целиком убраться не только Крис, но и я. Живот с ровными квадратиками пресса. По контрасту – тонкая талия и узкие бедра. Впрочем, эту часть тела мы практически пропустили – Крис не выдержала и буквально заставила меня опустить взгляд на длинные ноги с весьма изящными для мужчины ступнями.  
  
Эрик – полностью обнаженный – шагнул к кровати.  
  
Сердце пропустило удар и ухнуло куда-то к центру Земли.  
  
Я смотрела.  
  
Он плавно опустился на кровать, вытянулся рядом всем своим большим могучим телом.  
  
 _Го-осподи!.. Может, хватит, это, как его… упоминать имя бога всуе?... Будто для тебя это важно… Честно – не очень… Тогда заткнись…_  
  
Внутри росло какое-то огромное невозможное чувство. Словно вот прямо сейчас происходит нечто правильное, то, что должно быть. И по-другому никак нельзя. По-другому ничего бы не вышло. Прокатилось жаркой волной возбуждение, угнездившись внизу живота. Мышцы непроизвольно сократились…  
  
И тут я подумала, что все это: возбуждение, реакция тела – не просто так. Где-то там, на краю сознания я знала, что все это – правда, что все это происходит.  
  
Вот только где?  
  
 _Ох, ты ж… Что?.. Это он… Кто?.. МОЙ мужчина. Он пришел, увидел меня спящей и решил устроить сюрприз… Что сказать – сюрприз удался… Ты не боишься?.. Поздно бояться. И стесняться поздно…_  
  
Ласки из другой реальности заставляют мое тело выгнуться, прижаться к Эрику и жарко выдохнуть:  
  
\- Ты прекрасен.  
  
И мне плевать, несет от нас перегаром или пахнет майскими розами.  
  
Эрик шумно вдохнул, чуть откинувшись, будто отодвинувшись от меня – даже через одеяло ему было… не знаю… - больно прикасаться ко мне? К обнаженной мне. Или Крис. Но это уже давно не имеет значения.  
  
Ничто больше не имеет значения.  
  
И мы откровенно рассматриваем его.  
  
Лицо – словно гротескная маска – разделено пополам. Половина его совершенна. Половина может заставить слабонервных дам завизжать от ужаса. Но мы-то не слабонервные. И с этой маски на нас глядят полыхающие любовью и какой-то невероятной, невиданной страстью глаза. Нам почти страшно глядеть в них, и мы отводим взгляд.  
  
Грудь Эрика покрыта волосами. Их не так уж много, они переходят в узкую полоску на животе, сбегают вниз и…  
  
 _Да, Крис, это он…_  
  
И видно, что Эрик с трудом сдерживается.  
  
Я – реалистка. Я знаю, что глупо ожидать чего-то выдающегося от первого раза, от которого так и веет подростковой торопливостью и неумелостью. Я знаю, что дефлорация у женщин, как правило, сопровождается болезненными ощущениями и уж точно не предполагает оргазма, а тем более, множество раз за ночь. Впрочем, сейчас день.  
  
Но еще я знаю, что нет ничего невозможного.  
  
Эрик отчаянно приникает губами к моим губам, раздвигая их, проводя языком по передним зубам – и вглубь, точно хочет осушить нас, выпить без остатка. Вдруг прерывает поцелуй и утыкается носом нам в шею, зарывается в волосы, зарывается в них руками и жарко, яростно шепчет:  
  
\- Ты моя, навсегда моя. Никому тебя не отдам. Боже, как я люблю тебя… не могу дышать…  
  
Это правда: его дыхание такое резкое и прерывистое. Кристине немного страшно, но она успокаивается, когда видит, что Эрику еще страшнее. Как я и говорила.  
  
\- И не отдавай, - отвечаем мы. – Не отдавай, Эрик. Дыши, дыши, любимый. Хочешь, я отдам тебе свое дыхание?  
  
Вместо ответа он снова целует меня.  
  
И тело Крис, уже возбужденное ласками другого мира, выгибается, когда Эрик ласкает его жадной рукой, словно стремящейся вобрать его в себя. Шея, грудь, бедра… Завязки коротких панталон от костюма… к черту завязки. И больше ничего нет между нами…  
  
Мы стремимся навстречу ему. Нам не страшно. Наверное, нет.  
  
Два дыхания вплетаются друг в друга вязью… Юная девичья грудь под этой чуть шершавой ладонью… Соски напряглись от холода, от его касания. Мягкие губы на них, и выше, на наших губах… И ниже – кругами по животу, выписывая одному Эрику ведомые символы.  
  
Нет сил сдерживаться.  
  
\- Иди сюда… – шепчет Крис, поднимаясь ему навстречу.  
  
Над нами – темная масса. Крупное, тяжелое тело. Какая приятная, долгожданная тяжесть!  
  
 _Не зажимайся, не стискивай мышцы… Неужели… уже?.. Да. Расслабься. Я тут. Мы тут. Все будет хорошо…_  
  
Я слышу, как страх борется в Кристине с любопытством. И знаю, что любопытство победит. Она так близко, что не может отступить. И не хочет.  
  
И вдруг начинаю чувствовать себя лишней, будто подглядываю за чем-то слишком сокровенным. Мне хочется уйти и не мешать тому таинству, что совершается здесь. Но я не могу. Кристина не пускает меня.  
  
 _Это и твое тоже, Белл… Разве тебе не хочется остаться с ним наедине?.. Мы наедине… А я?.. Ты тоже – мы. Ты ведь любишь Эрика… Я люблю Эрика. Я люблю тебя и слишком люблю Эрика. И люблю… Может, так и должно быть? Может, ты и есть – любовь?.. Это уже мания величия… Нет Белл. Просто любовь говорит со мной... с нами через тебя… Ты снова слушаешь ангелов… Я слушаю себя. Ты – это я. Все просто… Все просто…_  
  
Я ощущаю знакомую твердость между ног и усилием воли разжимаю окаменевший пах Крис, подаваясь к Эрику.  
  
 _Смотри на него…_  
  
Я смотрю на него.  
  
Это то, что нужно запомнить навсегда. Первый раз – он всегда первый.  
  
И опять.  
  
Глаза в глаза.  
  
Ты – не чудовище. Я люблю тебя. Я – и я. Мы. Боже, как это теперь неважно.  
  
Темный лик над нами. Пряди волос, свисающие на глаза. И эти глаза – серо-зеленые, с коричневой крапинкой, в которых отражаемся только мы… Я их запомню.  
  
Толчок.  
  
Это так банально с точки зрения биологии, можете мне поверить.  
  
Это так неповторимо с точки зрения двух людей, которые сошлись здесь и сейчас.  
  
Можете мне поверить.  
  
Боль.  
  
Резкая, неожиданная. Всегда неожиданная.  
  
К ней нужно привыкнуть. Ее нужно осознать.  
  
Эрик хрипло дышит над нами. И – не двигается. Не двигается.  
  
Будто Магомет таки остановил свою гору.  
  
А мы – Кристина – привыкаем к этой боли, к саднящему ощущению глубоко во влагалище. И она страшится того, что воспоследует.  
  
\- Больно? – шепчет Эрик  
  
\- Да… немного… - выдыхаем мы ему в рот. Это неправда, конечно. Да какая разница?  
  
\- Прости…  
  
\- Все хорошо, Эрик. Все позади.  
  
\- Я… - Он закусил губу, и вытянутые руки, на которых он удерживает себя над нами, начинают мелко дрожать.  
  
 _Он будет еще двигаться… Да… Будет больно… Посмотрим…_  
  
Издалека проникает иное движение. То, что будит во мне довольное урчание – тихое, незаметное, но оно побуждает и Крис к действию.  
  
Те – дальние – толчки заставляют меня обхватить Эрика ногами за талию. Мы прижимаемся к нему, вжимаемся в него и тем самым даем разрешение продолжить. Ногти – царапины на спине. Зубы – белые отметины на плече. Медленно, как медленно. И размеренно… И там, там, где я сплю, там тоже творится священнодействие. Там мы давно приноровились друг к другу, приспособились, точно кусочки странного паззла.  
  
Эрик больше не может.  
  
Он больше не может терпеть. И забыв о нас, обо всем, он толкается в нас, в ведьмино нутро, в кровавую рану, в женское естество.  
  
И слышно лишь прерывистое дыхание его – и наше, которое он вышибает каждым движением. И слышно лишь хлюпание, шлепки и поскрипывание кровати.  
  
А мы расслоились.  
  
Часть нас смотрит как будто со стороны, часть помнит, как это больно. А часть живет в том мире, где теперь ночь.  
  
Толчок. И это приятно. Толчок – и это так глубоко. Толчок – и это больно.  
  
Боль и удовольствие. Сегодня они соединятся воедино.  
  
Мы не закрываем глаза. Мы смотрим на Эрика – благо свет дня уже давно рвется в комнату сквозь занавесь. Он глядит на нас. Но видит ли?  
  
Что он видит?  
  
Все годы отчаянья, что стираются сейчас в его памяти… Все одиночество и муку, весь гнев и всю любовь он видит в наших глазах.  
  
Эрик…  
  
Мы сосредоточились на своих ощущениях.  
  
 _Саднит… К черту… Но ведь больно… К черту… выключи это. Отгородись…_  
  
Боль – удовольствие – мы ловим эти крохи наслаждения, неосознанно двигаясь в ответ, - где мы, в каком мире, на каком свете, - мы почти отрываемся от простыней, крепко вцепившись в плечи и обхватив его ногами. С каждым толчком наслаждение усиливается. Я знаю, что это. Откуда это. И не собираюсь отказываться.  
  
\- Эрик, - опять выдыхаем мы.  
  
Он движется надо мной, внутри меня, полуприкрыв глаза – быстро, резко, торопливо. И я помню, что можно сделать в ответ. Напрягаю мышцы – у Крис они сильнее моих, потому что она балерина, - и удерживаю его в себе, не позволяя двигаться дальше. Сжимаю его, и Эрик уже готов умолять о продолжении. Неожиданно, без предупреждения, отпускаю – и глаза его распахиваются.  
  
Там, бесконечно далеко, меня дразнит и распаляет мой мучитель, мой искуситель, мой любимый.  
  
А здесь Эрик.  
  
И мы дразним его.  
  
Растворяются имена и времена. Плавится преграда между двумя мирами. Между нами двумя. Я не помню, кто я, не помню, как зовут тебя. Я закрываю глаза и не вижу твоего лица.  
  
Есть мужчина и женщина.  
  
Снова. Мужчина и женщина.  
  
Внизу живота рассыпаются искры наслаждения, сливаясь в одну – большую, распирающую изнутри.  
  
Волна уже близко.  
  
Надо просто открыть глаза и посмотреть в лицо своей судьбе.  
  
Это не больно.  
  
И даже уже не страшно.  
  
Я перестала задавать себе вопрос, правильно ли то, что происходит, правильно ли я поступаю. Нельзя искать правду в любви. Ей не нужны вопросы и ответы. Она просто есть.  
  
Я открываю глаза.  
  
Я ловлю волну.  
  
Я люблю…  
  
Пик удовольствия. Взрыв. Я щедро делюсь им.  
  
Вглядываюсь в выражение любимого лица, напряженного, искаженного судорогой подступающего наслаждения.  
  
Выдох в плечо – и сильнее прижать к себе, притянуть, вжимаясь, вплавляясь, срастаясь…  
  
Диковинное существо о двух спинах…  
  
И надо мной – хриплый крик, больше похожий на рык дикого зверя.  
  
И все.  
  
Эрик содрогается последний раз и медленно опускает голову мне на плечо. Он с трудом удерживает свое тело на весу, боясь раздавить меня. Надсадно дышит. Еще один слабый толчок – и локти все же подламываются.  
  
Он тяжелый. Но это не важно. Я поднимаю руку, глажу его по волосам, пристраиваю его голову поудобнее. И не размыкаю объятий.  
  
Так и лежим сплетенные.  
  
Эрик, только не плачь, а то разобьешь мне сердце окончательно.  
  
Отчего-то на ум приходит совершенно идиотская фраза. И я не успеваю удержать ее.  
  
\- Ну, вот. А говорил, что не знал радостей плоти…  
  
\- Я много читал, - смущенно шепчет Эрик мне в ухо.  
  
Меня пробивает смех. Эрик скатывается с меня, распластывается рядом, и мы счастливо и заливисто смеемся. Да что там – просто ржем, как парочка сдвинутых жеребят.  
  
 _Это… это нельзя описать словами. Это так у всех?.. В целом... не знаю. У нас – так…_  
  
Поскольку Крис успела отдохнуть, а я чувствовала себя, как выжатый лимон, то отбыла в страну сновидений, предварительно выдав указания сменить простыни и принять душ – благо, Эрик нагрел воды. И черт с ним, что «душ» на самом деле – ковш. Зато вместо смесителя – сам Призрак Оперы.  
  
Постепенно всплываю из сна.  
  
Прошло, должно быть, несколько часов. Окно по-прежнему зашторено, но видно, что свет дня начал меркнуть. В спальне тихо и уютно. Прислушиваюсь к ощущениям: немного побаливает между ног, но в целом вполне нормально. Эрик дремлет рядом, закинув руку за голову и набросив одеяло на талию. Вот он заворочался и повернулся на бок, отвернулся от нас, почти лег на живот. Инстинктивно придвигаюсь ближе и обнимаю его одной рукой, вторую руку сгибаю и засовываю под подушку – все равно она онемеет через некоторое время. Кладу голову на широкую спину и переплетаю свои ноги с его ногами.  
  
Первый раз за все ночи, что мы спали вместе, я обнимаю его, а не наоборот. Обнимаю, нежно прикасаясь губами к полоскам давних шрамов, словно хочу сцеловать их с Эрика.  
  
\- Эрик, я тебя люблю. Ты самый лучший, самый замечательный, самый-самый… Ты мой. Никто не догадался, какое ты сокровище. Я первая. Поэтому ты мой. Солнце мое…  
  
Он поворачивается в моих объятиях. Нежно улыбается, проводит кончиками пальцев от моего виска к подбородку.  
  
\- Если ты будешь так говорить, мое сердце может не выдержать, - тихо произносит он. – Возможно, когда-нибудь я к этому привыкну.  
  
Счастье. Невероятное счастье греет нас, проливается из его глаз и будто освещает комнату. Сейчас его лицо так красиво, так… совершенно. Как ни банально, но любовь и впрямь делает людей прекрасными.  
  
Иногда у сказки про Красавицу и Чудовище случается счастливый конец.  
  
\- Привыкай, - отвечаю я, - потому что мы будем говорить это постоянно. Всю жизнь.  
  
\- Ты – вся моя жизнь. Ты - моя… жена.  
  
Эрик перебирает волосы Крис, наклоняется и легко целует в губы. Мы углубляем поцелуй и опрокидываем его на спину.  
  
 _Белл… Да?.. Я хочу… Посмотреть на него? Любопытство… Нам ведь нужно узнать друг друга… Хорошо, только не будем увлекаться… Я помню про перерыв в неделю. Или три дня. Или два…_  
  
Мы сели на кровати; одеяло сползло с плеч, но нам не холодно – спальня хорошо протоплена. Скинули одеяло с Эрика, как уже делали когда-то – кажется, что тысячу лет назад. Только теперь ему незачем усмирять себя.  
  
Под нашим взглядом Эрик слегка краснеет, но не делает попыток прикрыться. Напротив, он и сам разглядывает нас. Похоже, ему очень нравится то, что он видит.  
  
Да, он снова возбужден.  
  
И что бы кто ни говорил… Как бы кто не превозносил женское тело… Это красиво.  
  
У него на удивление красивый член – не слишком толстый, не чрезмерно длинный. Прямой, темнее кожи бедер, окруженный темными волосами, с крупной головкой и пульсирующей венкой по нижней стороне… Можете счесть меня шлюхой. Но я люблю мужчин с красивыми членами.  
  
 _Ммм… хочешь, научу паре штучек? Пригодится в семейной жизни… А не рано? Я опасаюсь… Детка, я изучала этот вопрос с самого начала своей сексуальной жизни, а уж теорию… впрочем, в сексе главное – практика, практика и еще раз практика… Ну… давай попробуем…_  
  
Мы осторожно наклоняемся над Эриком, покусываем мочку уха, проводим губами по шее, спускаемся ниже, на грудь. При этом как бы невзначай задеваем локтем головку. Эрик вздрагивает и отрывисто выдыхает. Он поднимает руки, видимо, желая обнять нас, но мы перехватываем его запястья и заводим его руки за голову.  
  
\- И не шевелись, - приказывает Кристина, - иначе пожалеешь.  
  
И смеется гортанным, низким, таким _женским_ смехом, что у Эрика выступают мурашки.  
  
Мы спускаемся ему на живот, теперь задевая головку подбородком. Но не прикасаемся к нему, нет. Напротив, поднимаемся выше – я хочу проверить чувствительность его сосков. Да, интуиция меня не подвела: Эрик дышит поверхностно и часто, воздух со свистом вырывается из стиснутых губ. Но он по-прежнему лежит, не шевелясь, с руками за головой.  
  
 _А теперь обхвати его рукой… Что, прямо так?.. Сложно так… только не дави. Нежно…_  
  
Кристина неуверенно обхватывает член рукой. Эрик выгибается, всасывая воздух, и раскидывает руки в стороны.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь, Кристина? Боже мой…  
  
\- Беру первый урок, - дерзко отвечает та, и я улыбаюсь – вот уж, действительно, примерная ученица.  
  
Мы чуть сильнее сжимаем пальцы, и у Эрика вырывается первый стон. Проводим рукой от основания до головки, еще раз, немного ускоряем темп. Эрик не выдерживает: он стонет, и руки его разбросаны по подушкам. Но он пока еще помнит, что сказала Крис.  
  
Я облизываю палец и начинаю исследовать головку. Касаюсь перемычки, затем отверстия. Еще один стон, более низкий и протяжный. Эрик слегка приподнимает бедра, когда моя рука скользит вниз, и я понимаю, что пора переходить к основному блюду.  
  
 _Не страшно?.. Есть немного… но так интересно… никогда не думала, что плотская жизнь такая интересная… Ничего, я еще научу тебя играть на его теле. Начнем, пожалуй…_  
  
Провожу языком вокруг головки, щекочу перемычку. Эрик что-то рычит и раскидывает свои длинные ноги, предоставляя нам свободу действий. Его руки опускаются вниз и загребают в горсть простыни, сминают и комкают их, едва ли не раздирают. Голова мечется из стороны в сторону, губы пересохли, и он судорожно облизывает их. Нам это нравится. Нас это заводит. Жаль, что пока нельзя заниматься любовью… наша очередь набраться терпения и ждать.  
  
Мы следим за тем, как напрягается живот Эрика. Снова дразним языком головку. Ласкаем рукой мошонку, водим по бедрам… Иногда отрываемся и уделяем внимания соскам: лижем, покусываем, сосем. Каждый раз Эрик вздрагивает.  
  
 _Запомни фокус…_  
  
Облизываю головку, отстраняюсь – и резко дую на нее. По телу Эрика проходит судорога, костяшки пальцев, терзающих простыню, белеют. Я снова охватываю ее ртом, погружая в тепло и влагу.  
  
Мы размеренно двигаемся вверх-вниз, помогая себе рукой, дразним его языком, который мечется, как безумный, у нас во рту, доводя Эрика до исступления.  
  
 _Не тошнит?.. Да нет… хотя вкус странный… необычно, но не неприятно… А как насчет посторонних предметов во рту? Есть такой рефлекс… Ну, у тебя рефлекса нет – а, значит, и у меня тоже… Добро…_  
  
Я чувствую, что Эрик близок к развязке: его бедра попеременно содрогаются и застывают в напряжении почти безостановочно. Он хрипит и что-то шепчет. Поднимает правую руку и безвольно роняет нам на плечо.  
  
Я усиливаю ласку – и вот его член утолщается, каменеет… До нас доносится громкое «Аааах!» Эрика.  
  
 _Теперь ты знаешь, каков твой мужчина на вкус…_  
  
Эрик лежит, все еще дрожа. Мы вытягиваемся рядом.  
  
\- Я тебя люблю, - говорю я, кладя ладонь ему на живот, и он притискивает меня к себе.  
  
\- Люблю, - эхом отзывается Эрик и повторяет снова и снова, - люблю, люблю, люблю, люблюлюблюлюблю…  
  
И обнимает нас, целует в кудрявую макушку и прижимает к щеке.  
  
Мы полежали еще немного. После душа Крис и Эрик завтракали, хотя завтрак в три часа – это уже обед. Но, как говорится: когда встал – тогда и доброе утро. Я лениво прикидывала, не проголодались ли мы после всех физических упражнений.  
  
Вдруг Эрик поднялся с кровати и протянул нам руку.  
  
\- Что? – удивились мы.  
  
\- Пойдем. Хочу посмотреть… на нас, - загадочно ответил он.  
  
Эрик подвел нас к шкафу с зеркальной дверцей. Зеркало отражало… нас. Нас оно отражало.  
  
 _Не я и я. Мы. Ты так сказала… И сказанное не может быть ложно…_  
  
Мужчина – тьма и сила. Женщина – ярость и нежность. И еще – отражение друг друга.  
  
Мы отражаемся друг в друге. И пусть из глаз женщины на тебя глядят двое. Мы все еще в равновесии.  
  
Все еще.  
  
\- Простудишься! – спохватился Эрик и отошел за одеялом.  
  
И мне почти больно от того что его нет рядом.  
  
Эрик быстро вернулся, укутал нас, набросил второе одеяло себе на плечи. Мы подошли к окну и раздвинули шторы, любуясь на угасающий день, на розово-оранжевые облака на закате. Я с довольным вздохом прислонилась затылком к груди Эрика, повозилась немного, устраиваясь в его руках поудобнее…  
  
\- Эрик, - позвала я.  
  
\- Что, любимая?  
  
\- А что ты играл ночью? Что-то сочинял, да?  
  
\- Да. – Пауза. – Третий финал «Дон Жуана».  
  
Мы тихонько фыркаем, чтобы не обидеть его. И столь же тихое фырчанье в ответ – откуда-то сверху.  
  
Я вытянула руку, чтобы полюбоваться на обручальное кольцо.  
  
\- Что там такое? – Я услышала в голосе Эрика недоумение и тревогу.  
  
\- Где?  
  
Он указал рукой.  
  
Я проследила направление – и замерла.  
  
На востоке, там, где небу полагалось темнеть в бархатную синеву, поднималось зарево.  
  
  


**~КОНЕЦ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Изида под покрывалом  
> (мюзикл "Последнее испытание")
> 
> Я смерть и рожденье  
> Я взлет и паденье,  
> Я мир и боренье,  
> Покой и движение.
> 
> Я то, что ты ищешь,   
> Чего избегаешь,   
> Я то, чего жаждешь  
> И что отвергаешь…
> 
> Походкой беспечной   
> Пришла ниоткуда,  
> Была я извечно   
> И вечно пребуду.
> 
> Какой меня видишь,  
> Такой к тебе выйду –  
> Погибельной страстью,  
> Любовью и жизнью…
> 
> Не счесть моих ликов,   
> Не счесть воплощений,  
> Предсмертный твой крик я  
> И стон наслаждения.
> 
> Блуждая во мраке,  
> Открой мое имя,  
> Какой меня видишь,  
> Такой к тебе выйду.
> 
> Сделай выбор, маг,  
> Только руку протяни…  
> Сделай первый шаг,  
> Покрывало подними…
> 
> Я купол небесный,  
> Я недра земные,  
> Молитвы святые  
> И смрадная бездна.
> 
> Я мать твоя, Рейстлин,  
> Я смерть твоя, Рейстлин,  
> Соперник и недруг,  
> Сестра и невеста.
> 
> Не счесть моих ликов,   
> Не счесть воплощений,  
> Предсмертный твой крик я  
> И стон наслаждения.
> 
> Прочти эти знаки,  
> Что я начертала,  
> Со смутного лика  
> Сорви покрывало.
> 
> Во мраке бессильны  
> Премудрости мага,  
> Познай свою гибель,   
> познай свое благо.
> 
> Меж страхом и верой,  
> Надеждой и крахом  
> Один только выбор,  
> Один только шаг твой.
> 
> Сделай выбор, маг…


End file.
